Capri
by FireDragon218
Summary: Nasuada had Murtagh's child and now fifteen years later, he still doesn't know. Murtagh returns to Nasuada, will she tell him about his daughter, or will he run like he has in the past? NxM COMPLETE!
1. Reflecting

Oh Capri

Fic By: FireDragon218

Song By: Colbie Caillat

Song Title: Capri

What if Nasuada and Murtagh had spent one night together and now, Nasuada is reflecting on her daughter, and the man she loves

NasuadaXMurtagh

Note: I know that the timing is gonna be off since it has been like a year since the two would have been together and she hasn't had the child yet but your just gonna have to deal with it since its the only way I could get it to work. Thanks.

**-------------------------**

Standing by the entrance of her tent, the young varden leader looked over the landscape of Surda. The light from the fires in the camp of varden soldiers lit up the clouded night skies. It has been over two weeks since the Battle on the Burning Plains. Two weeks of sadness for the varden leader. It had been easier to deal with the fact of Murtagh, being dead. Instead of alive on the other side of the fight. The varden feels hatred towards the boy, dwarves ready to behead him when he comes in reach from the death of their king. For the closer ones to the boy, grief and frustration racks their minds and bodies. The young rider, Eragon, has left to finish his training with the elves after he had helped his cousin retrieve his young bride. He seemed to have taken the news of Murtagh being alive and his brother hard. Nasuada only hoped returning to training would take his mind off the boy. For the varden leader though, it was harder for anyone. She had informed Eragon, many months ago, soon after they had thought Murtagh was dead, she was having his child. They both kept silent about the father but informed the ranks of her position.

Now, standing, over looking the area where a battle had raged a few weeks ago, hands rested upon her swelling stomach. A sad smile was upon her lips as the young child moved within her. It would be soon that the young daughter would be welcomed into the world, without a father. The thought of her daughter being an out cast for having him for a father was devastating and heartbreaking. The fact was that the varden would not accept the child for she held the blood of a forsworn and a traitor, she had not told them who the father was. Nasuada would not keep the identity of her child's father from her daughter. It wouldn't be right. The baby would have a right to know who is her father, not to have to wander the world in wonder of who it could be.

_She's got a baby inside_

_And holds her belly tight_

_All through the night_

_Just so she knows_

_She's sleeping so_

_Safely to keep_

_Her growing_

Turning from the now closed entrance, orbs landed upon her stomach as she made her way to the bed where she rested. Thinking of the gorgeous looks of Murtagh, she could only think that their daughter would be beautiful. Maybe her eyes would reflect the same dark brown color that will match her father's perfectly. Or the brunette locks that haunted her dreams. Would she have the dark tan skin of her mother or the light of her father's. Only time stood in the way of her knowing. She knew that the varden would be chaotic when the child arrives but she would do all she can to keep the ranks in line so they can end this war once and for all.

Making her way to the bed where she rested, the covers were pulled down and showed signs that she had already been laying in it but arose before morning. Crawling under the covers, Nasuada laid upon her back, staring up at the ruffled fabric that moved with a grace that reminded her of that of a dragon's wing beating in the air, the tent moved with the light wind. The peaceful silence fell around the young leader, reminding her even more of that one night she had spent with her love. She had visited him up in the well furnished and comfortable room of his a few times. She had spent over eight hours in that room, talking and laughing with the boy. It wasn't until the night before the battle did they allow their, fast growing feelings to interact.

_Oh when she'll open her eyes_

_There'll be no surprise_

_She'll grow to be_

_so beautifully_

_just like her mother_

_that's carrying_

Sleep willed to take over the mother to allow her to rest, only her thoughts never allowed it to complete its task. Murtagh flooded every inch of her mind. Thoughts of his young childhood he had informed her of, where was he now, what had happened to him in the time he had been taken and presumed dead? Did he accept what was to become of himself or did he fight against the will of the king? Would he be punished for not taking Eragon during the battle? Would she ever see him again, standing next to her as a friend, not foe? Her unrestful mind circled the questions around in her thoughts as sleep slid in to allow the thoughts to be forgotten and dreams of peace fill her mind.

In the week to come, the cries of a young daughter echoed from the leader's tent. A young, tan skinned daughter cried in the dark skinned mother's arms, tears running down her cheeks to see the healthy baby in her arms. Katrina. The doctors stood by to watch the glorious sight of young life being born in a time of war and death. Messengers were sent to the elves to inform Eragon and Arya of the child's arrival. Katrina, who helped with the delivery stood next to Nasuada after the doctors had been ushered she asked what was the child's name. Nasuada, raising her head to allow herself to see who was speaking then returned to the now silent fragile child. Those eyes opened, revealing exact duplicates of Murtagh's. A smile that could erase all hatred in life came to her as another tear fell.

"Oh Capri."

_Oh Capri_

_She's beauty_

_Baby inside She's loving_

_Oh Capri_

The first walk within the ranks of the varden, with babe wrapped up in a warm blanket to shelter her from the world, Nasuada, allowed the men of the army to lay eyes upon Capri. The sight of new life, so young and innocent, it brought hope to those who began to dwell that there was none. Brought tears to many who had to leave their families to help bring an end to the war. The effect of the young varden 'princess' was enough for anyone to notice. The solid, scarred, and hard eyes turned more lifelike. Humor had returned to many of the men during training and hard work.

As the small child effected the troops, the council members also fell to the effect of the innocent Capri. The fact that many other babies were being born in this world of violence and war and that they would soon be effected by it or already have. Many will never know their fathers, brothers, or relatives. Themselves might even loose their own lives if the war continues to where they reach the age. The ending of the war was becoming more than just liberating Alegaseia from a Tyrant, but for the young children that shouldn't grow up in violence. The dramatic change gave even Nasuada a glimpse of hope that, if the identity of Capri's father was revealed, she wouldn't be rejected from the world. She was a hope bringer.

_She's Beauty_

_there is an angel growing peacfully_

_Oh Capri_

_Sweet Baby_

Within a month, an urgent message from Eragon was handed to Nasuada as she played with the young Capri who had began to grow a dark shade of hair. Capri showed more looks and characteristics from her father more than any of Nasuada. The Varden leader loved her baby even more for the fact it was almost like she could be closer to Murtagh through her. Reading the letters upon the parchment, a smile was etching across her face at the news. She would only inform the one who it was for and no one else. The fact of this secret being revealed to the empire could destroy their chances. Requesting the presence of Roran, Nasuada held her daughter in her arms. When the older cousin of Eragon's, and Murtagh's entered she smiled and told him to take a seat.

"This letter came from Eragon with a request you to come to Ellesmeria."

Roran, with confusion written over his expressions, read the letter that Nasuada had been given. Shock was the first expression, then acceptance.

"I would like to inform Katrina about this, before answering the request of my cousin, Milady."

She gave him a nod of acceptance for him to do so. Standing, Roran was about to exit when he turned back, asking if he could ask a question. She nodded to that also.

"Who do you think would help the Varden from inside the Capital?"

She gave a warm smile as she spoke,

"He is blood to you, and to Eragon. I believe this is who has good intentions for the Varden."

Roran nodded before exiting the tent to return to his own and pack for the trip to Ellesmeria, which he would be returning to with the elf messenger.

That night, laying in bed with a sleeping Capri in her arms, the young mother thought about her love who she was sure that had given the Varden the upper hand when he learned something before the king himself. She could not help but speak her thank you's in her drifting mind. With every fiber in her body, every ounce of hope and love she had, she knew that her love, her red rider, she knew that he had sent the emerald egg to Eragon with the use of magic. She knew he had, somehow, figured out who was the dragon's rider and with the egg, the note attached to it reading; "For Roran." Nasuada knew it was him.

Eyes shifted to look down at the small form of her daughter. Dark shade of hair would be gorgeous in the shining sunlight. Her hidden brown eyes were so of life with no care in the world. Nasuada would do everything in her power to end this war. With a new rider on the rise in the Varden, both sides of the fight would be equal in strength. Two dragons, two riders, two armies, only one battle. It was the beginning of the end of the war. Her thoughts felt the war and dragons as her eye lids fell over her beautiful eyes as she dreamed of her brown eyed love holding there brown eyed daughter. The soft words coming from him.

"Oh Capri."

_Things will be hard at times_

_But I've learned to try_

_just listening_

_patiently_

_Oh Capri_

_Sweet Baby_

_Oh Capri_

_She's Beauty_

_Baby inside she's loving_

_Oh Capri_

_you're beauty_

_Just like your mother_

_that's carrying _

**---------------------------**

I had started to write this story a while ago and have finally finished the first part of it. Hopefully its ok, I'm not sure how well its going to go over. Please Review, I'd like to know what you thought of it. Thanks so Much.

FireDragon218


	2. The Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this! Except for Capri, and the name of the green dragon

---------------------------

Upon the plains, outside of the capital city of Uru'Bean, The Varden gathered their ranks with the Dwarves, urgals, kull and elves as they prepared for the last and final battle of the war for the Empire. It had been over six months since they had been given notice that the emerald egg had arrived in Ellesmeria and Roran set out to become the second rider under the Varden. Nasuada, paced in the large tent where all the commanders of all the armies were conversing on about battle strategies and how to over take the empire's forces. Eragon and Roran were to be arriving back from the elves within the day and it was almost night fall. The elves told her they were waiting for the cover of night fall to return to the camp so that the empire's forces cannot know of the presence of the third rider on their side. Nasuada wasn't the only one who was uneasy. Katrina stepped into the large tent, holding a cute, braided hair brunette into the tent, causing the men to turn their heads to view the now blushing child and buried her head in the arm of Katrina. Standing, the mother of the child made her way to Katrina who explained that the child wanted her mother. A smile was on her lips as she took the child.

"Oh Capri."

The daughter wrapped her arms around the neck to her mother. She had grown up fast and was almost walking on her own. A kiss was planted on the locks of the girl before she turned to the men.

"Your all dismissed."

All standing and giving there bows and words to their leader, they dispersed from the tent. Katrina took a seat next to Nasuada who was also now sitting with Capri in her lap.

"How is my beautiful Capri?"

Nasuada smiled at the small child who sat contently in her arms with her large brown eyes looking up at her own green ones.

"Lots of..of things h..happening."

Capri stuttered with her short little sentences she was learning. She was a brilliant little girl, she was already talking and walking. She was watched out by all the soldiers and magicians in the Varden force for she was the daughter of their leader. Still, the secret of her father was still hidden. Katrina though, she knew for Nasuada had told her, and like a close friend she had become, Katrina kept silent.

"I know, there is a bunch of stuff happening. Things will calm down soon though. Ok?"

The small child nodded but jumped as a bellowing roar echoed over the ranks and cheers filled the plains on the Varden's side. Nasuada smiled down and hugged Capri close.

"Do not fear Capri. It is only your uncle Eragon."

She had informed little Capri that her father was Eragon's brother and she made sure that Capri never told. Nasuada had filled her little head with stories of the mighty blue dragon named Saphira and now the fierce green dragon fought along side her. Now, Capri was getting to met them causing her eyes to light up like she had been given candy. "With a d..dragon!?"

Both, Katrina and Nasuada laughed and nodded.

"Yes my dear. Saphira and Emerald are here."

Knowing that the small child would wish to see them, both women walked out just in time to see the two dragons dart by like a flash of shining light. Capri stared before starting to laugh and point.

"Mama look! Did you see them?"

She smiled and nodded before setting Capri down and jump around so excited to see the two dragons that she knew from her mother's stories.

In a few minutes the two dragons had landed on the out skirts of the encampment and finally were approaching Nasuada. Katrina ran to Roran when she first saw him. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a lover's embrace. When Katrina was introduced to Emerald, she seemed a little concerned on what to do but the dragon must have cracked a joke for she giggled in Roran's arms. Capri watched the dragons approach but when they got closer, she took to hiding behind Nasuada since they were much bigger than she thought they would be. Eragon approached Nasuada and bowed.

"Milady, we have returned to help in the battle."

"It is good to have you back Rider Eragon. And Saphira, you are even mightier than before."

Saphira hummed in approval before looking down at the small child peaking out from behind Nasuada dress. Capri darted behind all the way when she did this. Nasuada smiled and turned to kneel down to Capri's height.

"Do not fear my darling. Would you like me to hold you?"

Capri nodded as she was scooped up in her arms. Turning back, Nasuada smiled at Eragon.

"I'd like to introduce you to Capri."

Capri looked at Eragon for a split second before at the large dragon who was watching her with large intelligent eyes.

"She is...big."

Capri whispered but they all heard her small voice. Saphira hummed with humor as she reached forward to gently nudge the child.

_'Do not fear me little one. I am friend to you.'_

She squealed as Saphira spoke before smiling and giggling. Capri reached forward and rubbed Saphira's snout.

"You feel funny."

The men and all the others around laughed at this. Having Capri around always lightened the mood. Nasuada, who still had a smile on her lips she spoke up.

"It is good to have both of you back. You should get some rest."

The two riders bowed before her and Roran and Katrina headed off to their tent with Emerald behind them. Eragon was turning to head to his own when Nasuada spoke up once more.

"I would like to speak to you for a moment Rider Eragon."

Turning back he waited. Nasuada told Capri to go get ready for bed and then turned back to him. Now, a worried look on her face as she approached him.

"May we speak in private?"

They reached Eragon's tent where they could speak without being overheard.

"What would you like to speak about?"

Eragon questioned with a slight hint of worry. Saphira had her head resting in the doorway to watch the to converse. Nasuada dropped her formality when she spoke.

"I hold fear for tomorrow. For you and Roran. Also, for, Murtagh."

She spoke her love's name with soft words. Eragon nodded, understand her concern. She continued on.

"I know that you and Roran may only one choice tomorrow during the fight. To kill him, to get to the king, and I will not stop you from doing this."

Eragon nodded before speaking after she paused.

"I would do everything I my will power to not kill him, he is my bother and he has given us a chance to win this war. If there is a way, we will not end his life."

She nodded and sighed.

"Let us remember one thing, if we have to choose between winning this war, and self happiness...We will win this war."

At her words, Eragon nodded, Saphira followed suit.

"You are a strong, wise leader Nasuada. My cousin and I will fight until we are victorious."

She allowed a smile to land upon her lips.

"Thank you, now rest Eragon, and Saphira. May you fly with grace tomorrow."

------------------------

The sound of metal against metal, screams of agony, blades ripping through flesh and bone, the smell of hot blood and fire covered the plains outside of the Capital. Roars echoed from the skies as the blue and green dragon dove down and ripped the Empire's ranks apart while their riders targeted the magicians inside the sea of soldiers. The dragons rolled and did maneuvers to dodge spears, and arrows that were sent towards them to try and rid them from the skies. The Varden was willing with strength and their speed. The size of the Empire's army was decreasing and victory would soon be in sight. The horns of the Empire echoed loud as, from the large dark castle, the gleamer of red and ebony shined in the sun.

_'Roran, let us end this'_

Eragon contacted his cousin as the two flew high into the sky towards the dragons.

_'I'm with you Eragon.'_

The four dragons let ear splitting roars echo from their opened jaws that made a freighting sound and scene. Fire bellowed from the red dragon as it dove sharply down to aim for the two dragons while the large black one of the king circled over head. Emerald and Saphira darted apart, driving up to catch the red dragon between them. Eragon watched the rider, who glanced from both dragons. One thing was different with the red rider in this fight, he seemed lifeless. As if he wasn't even meaning to move but everything was a natural reaction waiting to happen.

_'Should we attack, little one?'_

Saphira questioned but the dragon suddenly dove straight for them, jaw open, talons outstretched. Saphira didn't wait for an answer as she flipped over to protect her rider and vital areas of herself, even though they were protected by armor. Roran and Emerald darted so he was behind the dragon and sped on to attack from behind. Emerald flipped into a barrel roll, as Roran, with sword outstretched, aimed to slice the uncovered skin of the dragon's thick tail. A roar came from the dragon as the red rider turned and aimed a hand out towards Roran for a spell but Eragon took the moment to return for an attack at the dragon, who was now in a defensive position. Talons dug into the armor on his stomach. Rider turned away from Roran and at Eragon. The two dragon dove for the ground. The red dragon struggled to get away and bit Saphira's front leg, allowing her to bite out at the thick neck, but she was careful not to make a lethal kill. Eragon kept in mind that if they could just render him unable to fight, they could deal with the king. Roran and Emerald took this chance to aim attacks at the King who was focused upon the red dragon and rider as if he was controlling every move of them and not paying attention to his surroundings.

_'Emerald, go for the stomach.'_

_'Do not underestimate him Roran, he will not resist to kill you.'_

_'I know my friend. Sneak and quick attacks will be needed.'_

The two darted like bullets up and at the large black dragon, flipping Talons ripped into the armor with a way to easy move. The black dragon roared as crimson came from the belly when the armor was shredded away. The king, coming back off the red rider, he sneered and the black dragon clawed back at Emerald's stomach, with his size, he tossed the green dragon away then with one flick of his wings, was traveling at high speeds for the other.

_'Roran duck!'_

Roran barely did as he was told by Emerald as the sword which was aimed for his head, grazed his shoulder, making Roran grit his teeth together.

Meanwhile, when Roran attacked Galbitorix, the red rider and dragon turned tactics. Releasing Saphira's leg, Saphira dug into his stomach deeper, causing a roar of pain come from the dragon. Eragon looked up at the rider to see more, life like movements. Movements of pain that were coming the dragon's wounds. A hand was raised to Eragon though and words flowed from his mouth and suddenly, Eragon and Saphira were sent hurling away from them and being close to the ground, the red rider and dragon collidied with the solid earth with a thud which shook the ground. Saphira rolled to regain her arial control and looked down at the non moving dragon and rider.

_'Eragon, Roran needs our help.'_

_'Right, lets go.'_

Eragon had to put the red rider out of his thoughts as he flew towards the dark dragon and the king. Roran and Emerald were on the defense, trying to not get hit by rolling, blocking, and darting away. Eragon flicked his sword easily in his hands as he and Saphira followed quickly after the massive dragon in front of them. Emerald and Saphira spoke as they planned everything out and they waited for the right moment to act. When the black dragon slowed, just a fraction, Emerald and Roran dove under the belly of the dragon while Eragon took the top, Talons digging into either side of the beast, swords, aiming for the vital spots on the dragon. Galbatorix glared at Eragon and when Eragon slashed out at the withers of the dragon, the black sword slid against the flesh of Eragon's arm making him cry out and pull out of the attack.

Hearing the cry of his cousin, Roran, sliced his sword upon the leather of the saddle that held the king to the dragon. A curse came from the evil tyrant as he felt the saddle begin to slip. Eragon took this as an advantage since Saphira hadn't pulled away. Regrouping himself, he told Saphira to move closer. When she did, the king and his dragon banked to get away, of course, the king used magic to keep himself balanced. Roran and Eragon both took off after him, on either side Both, swords in hand were ready.

"Now!"

Roran called out as both let out cries as they stabbed forward, dragons veering in, almost with wings touching as their riders both drove their blades through the kings heart. A dying cry echoed from the dark dragon as it died with its rider. Retrieving their swords the two dove away from the falling dragon with victorious cries as they darted over the battle, holding up their swords. Cheers echoed over the battle field as the Empire's forces found their riders had been grounded and the battle and war was lost, so they fled. Roran and Eragon grinned at each other as they flipped through the air, not minding their wounds at the moment. Eragon was caught up in victory when Saphira interrupted.

_'Murtagh's alive! Dwarves are moving in on him.'_

Eragon looked down at the red dragon that was trying to stand to defend his rider, who had gotten a few feet from him before collapsing. Dwarves, who were out to avenge their fallen leader were ready to kill the rider who had done the deed. Saphira banked and flew fast enough to make the world a blur to Eragon. He knew would be just seconds late, or just in time, he wasn't sure which. Once Saphira was almost landed, Eragon cut his leg straps and leaped from Saphira, the ax of the dwarf was raised and aimed for the rider's stomach.

"No!"

His sword blocked the ax, only a inch of to from the weak point of the armor. The dwarves were shocked that Eragon had done this. Shoving the ax away with his sword Eragon Stood to look at the dwarves with a powerful glare.

"He is not to be harmed!"

Eragon spoke strong with his words. The dwarves looked at Each other before looking at the non moving body of the red rider. Turning, they returned to the battle field with anger in their movements. Removing his helm, Eragon turned to look at his brother. Eragon removed Murtagh's helm to find him unconscious, his arm had to be broken from the way it was twisted. Eragon checked his pulse, finding it weak. When he touched Murtagh, the red dragon growled, trying to stand. Eragon tried to remember the name Murtagh had used for him.

_'Thorn'_

Saphira informed him. Eragon nodded then turned to Thorn.

"I mean your rider or you no harm." He spoke with the ancient language. The red dragon acted as though he didn't believe him but rested upon the ground, exhausted. Eragon removed the armor from Murtagh's injured body to find him thin and bruised. All the bruises couldn't have come from the fall. There was far to and his entire body was covered. Eragon inspected his arm and straightened it, causing a painful groan from Murtagh. Eragon was careful as he placed his hand on the arm

"Waise Heil."

Watching the skin upon the arm turn to the pale shade, he felt the bone becoming one again. The task left Eragon tired as well. A thud was heard as Eragon turned to find Roran landing. Dismounting he came over to Eragon to inspect the other rider.

"Those didn't all come from the fall?"

He questioned as he saw the bruises.

_'He has been beaten more than two men should. Starved for longer than any stranded man ever did, only kept alive with the dark magic of the king.'_

The two turned towards Thorn who seemed to be fading. Roran turned from the rider and to the red dragon's side. Hands fell upon the open wounds that they had caused.

"Waise Heil!"

The skin slowly healed, Emerald loaned him his strength and only healed the most critical wounds. Roran almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"You should head back Roran, I will follow after you."

Roran nodded and climbed aboard Emerald and they lifted off towards the camp. Being cautious of all the wounds upon his brother, Eragon lifted him up onto the saddle of Saphira and climbed on behind. Turning to face Thorn he spoke.

"Are you well enough to fly with us?"

The dragon nodded, standing he stretched his wings out but a yelp came as his wing felt wounded and shook his head no shortly after.

"Then we will walk with you."

Saphira walked with the pace Thorn picked as he watched over Murtagh.

They returned to the camp after moving carefully through the battlefield and through the camp. The soldiers watched the red dragon carefully but seeing how he was wounded and the unconscious rider, they had nothing to fear. Reaching Nasuada's tent she met them, Capri was still inside the tent and for good reason. She looked at the red dragon who was barely walking and the limp form in Eragon's arms.

"I'd like to request a healer for them, Milady."

She nodded.

"Of course, I'll meet you at the infirmary Rider Eragon."

She disappeared into the tent to get herself dressed in the proper clothes and to make sure that Capri had someone with her. Luckily there was a kind elf who gladly watched over her. A thankful Nasuada exited the tent to hurry to the infirmary.

------------------------------

Well, I hope that this was good and all since I'm not sure how well my writing is today. please R&R


	3. Aftermath

Thanks for Replying everyone. I'm not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or the next one will be.. So we'll have to wait and see.

-----------------------------

She arrived shortly after Eragon and found Saphira and Thorn outside the infirmary. Even with his condition, Thorn was alert and aware of everyone entering where Murtagh was taken. Saphira was watching him but when Nasuada approached, a welcomed hum came from her.

_'Eragon has requested the presence of healers and yourself. To calm Thorn's worries.'_

"I will trust his decision."

Leader like words came to her with not even a thought even though her thoughts were all falling upon Murtagh and his health. She turned towards the large wounded red dragon. His large crimson eyes were locked upon the tent doors as a healer stepped out. When they didn't even acknowledge that he was the dragon to the rider, making him resort to a low growl. Those soldiers and healers around jumped, before clearing out quickly. Nasuada approached the door, causing Thorn to stare down at her. The look in his eyes was worry.

"I will make sure you are kept updated on your rider's health, Thorn."

the red dragon stared over her and seemed to examine her.

_'What is the purpose for your mind to be full of thoughts concerning Murtagh?'_

The words sounded as a low growl echoing in her thoughts. The fact he was aware of her thoughts, was different then with Saphira. The blue dragon never heard her thoughts, or she just never informed her of it. She looked back into that intense stare.

"Your rider is the brother of Eragon, that can give one a worry. You may go with Saphira to where you may rest whenever you are ready."

The large red head nodded in agreement. Nasuada turned and entered the tent. Eragon was looking over the bruises covering Murtagh's body. Murtagh's shirt had been removed, revealing the cuts, bruises, and other injuries to his body. When Eragon noticed Nasuada had entered and was now standing beside him, looking over his shoulder, he stepped over to allow her room to look over the rider. Eragon had located a few broken ribs, and all the other minor injuries. In the silence, the sound of the shallow breathing coming from Murtagh was the only thing heard. With a deep breath, Eragon placed his hand over the area where the broken ribs were located and began to heal what he could.

"Waise Heil."

The blur magic moved over the pale and scarred flesh of Murtagh's chest. The bruises, allowing them to know the ribs were broken, slowly disappeared as the magic moved its way along. The other more important injuries were healed next. Only being able to heal a few of the injuries, Eragon was tired and drained of strength. Nasuada planted a hand gently on his shoulder as he withdrew the magic. There were still many injuries that had not been healed, they were only cuts and bruises that had been present for time they only figured. To him, Eragon was demanded to clear his brother of all the injuries, just not tonight.

"You need to rest Eragon. He will live with the few injuries he has now. You should go get your arm looked at."

Her gentle but commanding voice came. Eragon only nodded as he dismissed himself from Murtagh's bed side. Watching the tent side, she could see the figures of Eragon and Saphira head out to get his arm checked up on. Thorn's silhouette was still present outside the tent and Nasuada knew she should go inform him of Murtagh's health. Eyes returned to the form upon the bed. Listening, his breathing had evened out from the shallow breathes to a more restful sound. Heading to the tent doors, she moved them aside and stepped out into the night. The camp was dotted with camp fires with celebrating the victory of the war. Her vision was soon blocked with the large towering red figure beside her. Turning, she stared up at the intent gaze of Thorn. He didn't have to speak for her to understand what he wanted.

"He should be fine, Eragon will heal the rest of his injuries when he has his strength back."

Thorn's large head nodded as he looked over to see an elf approaching them. The elf watched the dragon with caution as they approached Nasuada. With a bow the young elf spoke.

"Milady, you are being requested by the commanders of the armies."

She nodded to the boy and turned to Thorn.

"Do not worry, Thorn. Your rider will be alright."

With those words she turned to follow the elf, she had yet to dwell on the fact that Murtagh was back, and she would need to confess to him about his daughter. She cut herself off from thinking on that as she entered the large tent. The commanders were talking in a large loud to each other but fell silence as she stepped in. The dwarf commander, with three others with him stood.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Nasuada? Having Rider Eragon defend and care for that traitor and murderer!"

The others in the room agreed with them with head nods and grunts as they looked at her for an answer. She had kept this in the back of her mind throughout the days before the battle had even taken place. No one would want the son of Morzan, who had betrayed the Varden, back within the camp as, somewhat of a guest. With a sigh she rose her hands to silence the men and for them to take their seats.

"Eragon has his reasons for helping the rider. As you all know, Rider Eragon and the rider are brothers. Rider Eragon also knows that his brother, was serving the king against his will. I of all people know he has committed treason against the Varden, Dwarves, human, and elven societies. I also have to believe that now that the king has been defeated, his ancient oaths have been broken, making him an ally that would drown out any uprising that might come as a result of our victory in the war."

She paused as she looked from the members, the dwarves were still unconvinced by her words. She continued.

"The death of your king by the rider's hand has you and your ranks eager to end his life. I cannot allow that decision to be made yet. When the rider awakes, I will find out where his loyalty lies. Until then, he will be under the guard of Rider Eragon and Rider Roran. The varden guards will also be guarding him. To prevent him from harming anyone, or harm being committed to the rider."

A few agreement nods and disagreeing grumbles filled the room but that was the decision for now. With a nod, Nasuada dismissed them and exited the tent to head towards her own. She was exhausted from the day's events. Entering her tent, she found Capri cuddled on the bed with the elf running her elegant hands through her brown locks and humming. The elf turned to give a smile to Nasuada as she made sure Capri was asleep before standing.

"Milady. She has been asleep for a few minutes now."

"Thank you for watching her."

"My pleasure Milady."

"Your dismissed."

Nasuada spoke with a smile as the elf bowed and exited the tent. Once she was alone, she sighed and changed out of her day into night clothes. Blowing the candle out that lit the room, Nasuada laid next to Capri who turned to lean against the new warmth. A smile came to Nasuada as she wrapped her arms around Capri, fingers running through her brown hair. Laying there, she got to think about how and when she was going to reveal to Murtagh that he has a daughter. How would he take it? Would he believe her? Another question was he willing to join the varden or would he decline in fear of being controlled again? It had been almost two years since she had last seen him and she couldn't be sure if he was the same or if he had changed into someone she would never get to know? Even though her mind was flooded with thoughts, she drifted off to sleep with Capri in her arms.

----

For the first time in many nights, Nasuada had gotten to sleep in past sunrise. When Capri had woken, the elf that had watched her the night before, came in to relieve Nasuada from being woken. Now the elf and Capri were off for breakfast. When Nasuada awoke, her eyes had to adjust to the light that reflected through the thin layer of fabric that made up the outside of the tent. The sun had been above the horizon for about an hour or two as she guessed by the sounds and light coming from outside. With a yawn and stretch, Nasuada dressed in a comfortable outfit before exiting the tent into the warming up day. There wasn't to much activity going on further out in the camp but around where she was, everyone was up and already on their duties for the day.

_'Another normal day.'_

Nasuada thought to herself, or so she believed.

_'A normal day consists of an imprisoned rider and dragon in your camp, Nasuada?'_

An irritated deep rumble of words entered her thoughts, causing Nasuada to jump in surprise. Looking around, she found the red dragon laying a few tents away from where she was. Guards were positioned near him but not really paying attention. They were speaking among themselves. Thorn's crimson gaze was locked upon her, unmoving. She could only figure that he didn't enjoy the fact of being watched over by armed guards. Making her way over, Nasuada told the guards they could relieve themselves from duty for a while. They glanced from their leader to the ruby dragon before bowing then exiting to head off. Thorn still laid where he was, eyes still locked upon her own. Not wishing for the others passing by to hear their conversation she spoke with her mind which was a new feat for her.

_'The guards have been positioned to keep any ideas of someone attacking you or 'your rider' out of the question.'_

_'And vice versa I presume.'_

Thorns voice rumbled in her thoughts again with anger.

_'I must take precautions for either event. I am the leader so I must make decisions that will keep the people of the Varden safe. The dwarves are barely waiting for my consent on if we should welcome 'your rider' or 'imprison him.'_

A growl came from Thorn as his large head raised up off the ground to look at her, literally eye to eye.

_'If you believe we will accept death without a fight, you are a very clueless leader.'_

She couldn't help but feel as though that comment was uncalled for but she didn't voice it but it rang through her thoughts loud enough to give Thorn a headache.

_'I will work as hard as I must to see that 'your rider' will not be sentenced to death.'_

There was a silence that lasted for only a few seconds before Thorn changed the subject on her.

_'My rider has a name; Murtagh. I would only believe that he would wish to be called by it. Everyone has already been informed of his parentage so others hearing his name will not cause chaos.'_

She was silenced for a long moment at his words. The subject change to 'Murtagh' got her thinking once again. The thought of Capri came to her and she remembered waking up with her gone. Worry flew through her as she looked around as if she would be near by. Thorn felt her distress and gave a questioning look.

_'A young elf came and took, Capri, for food and so you could catch up on long lost sleep. An interesting hatchling I must say. Most human hatchling flee from my presence and this one, wanted to 'pet' me.'_

Turning back towards Thorn, Nasuada let relief come over her. Capri had wandered away once and Nasuada thought she was about to have a heart attack and die from worry. Thinking of Capri, thoughts of Murtagh came back to her. She wondered if he had waken last night or if he was still unconscious. Had Eragon returned to finish healing the wounds that covered his body. As Thorn sat there, all her thoughts clear as day to him, he began to pull all the jumbled information from Nasuada's thoughts and place them into something that made sense. Shocking sense as wonder radiated from the red dragon.

_'The thoughts of Murtagh turned into thoughts of the hatchling Capri, which then returned to the thinking of my rider.'_

The large eye of Thorn studied the expression of horror as if a secret had been revealed. The two stared back at one another for a few moments as Thorn thought over the information he had received without Nasuada's consent.

_'Capri, would be your hatchling. With your thoughts, Murtagh equals Capri and Capri equals Murtagh. Worry fills you as you wonder of the condition of Murtagh. Your young hatchling has many features from yourself, and others..'_

Color drained from Nasuada's face as she stood in complete horror as she listened to Thorn put everything slowly together. She couldn't help but let the frantic thoughts fly through her thoughts all jumbled up but in a clustered organized way. Thoughts of over more than two years when she first met Murtagh, that one night, him leaving, Capri arriving, the battle, then Murtagh. Only quick thoughts of the events. The quick timeline was read by Thorn's intelligent mind. He had found a few of the same thoughts on Murtagh's mind when they were still under the control of the king. He had known that Murtagh spent a night with her and had an affection for her. Large red eyes watched Nasuada with a cautious and slowly understanding. Thorn was about to speak when the high laugh of a young girl came, making him turn his head. Nasuada turned as well to see Capri hurrying over glad to see her mom. Kneeling down, Nasuada picked up her up.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

Capri wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. She didn't answer her mom as she was staring at the large red dragon. Thorn gave a snort making Capri hug closer to Nasuada before cupping her hands to whisper something in her ear. Thorn heard it clearly.

_'Secret daddy's secret dragon?'_

A complete in shocked and angered growl came from Thorn as he added the small information to all the other facts. Capri flinched in Nasuada's arms at the loud growl and Nasuada glared at Thorn but was matched with angered eyes.

"Thorn, please."

_'I will not be silent! As Murtagh's dragon I have a right to know if my rider has a child!_

Holding Capri close Nasuada kissed her on the forehead to calm her before returning to Thorn. She returned to speaking in her thoughts since the information she was about to share could not be over heard by the other Varden.

_'I have every intention of informing Murtagh. I thought it would be easier for me to tell him and not you.'_

_'Once Murtagh awakens you can be sure I will be informing him.'_

At his words she shook her head. She did not wish for Thorn to tell Murtagh of this secret that she had been hiding from every Varden soldier, council, and everyone else. She had to confess this to Murtagh herself, no one else should. It would not be right. She had asked Eragon and Roran to be silent about it if they ever spoke to Murtagh.

_'Please, Thorn, do not. He will have so many things to take in once he awakes. I believe it is my duty to inform him. I have not lost the feelings I have for him. They are merely buried under the weight of my duty and this now ended war. I am asking you to please not tell him.'_

Silence formed from Thorn as a deep snarl came from his chest before standing and pacing. His wounds had been healed the night before making moving easy.

_'Who knows that she is the child of Murtagh?'_

_'No except for Eragon and Roran who I have trust in them they will not tell. Capri, knows as well.'_

Silence fell from Thorn once more as he paced as if deep in thought. Nasuada hadn't thought about how Thorn might have been able to figure it out through her thoughts. She had an idea that anyone who knew what Murtagh looked like would automatically recognize the same hair and eyes from him on Capri. During the silence, Nasuada sat Capri down to allow her to stand on her own. Her brown eyes landed upon the massive looking red dragon. Small feet wandered over to the dragon, Nasuada not sure if she wanted her near Thorn but when the dragon paused in his pacing and bent his large head down to look over the small form of Capri. Seeing the scaly head near her, Capri took the opportunity to rub his snout and giggle.

"You feel funny to."

Capri looked back at her mom with a grin that could light up the world. She turned back to the large dragon again before leaning close and cupping her hands in a whisper like form.

"Secret dragon.."

She whispered before putting a finger to her lips in hush form then a cute giggle once again. Thorn looked and listened to her before blowing warm hair at her, ruffling that brown hair. His red eyes glanced up at Nasuada then back down at the little girl.

_'I will not tell Murtagh your secret. Upon my word as his dragon.'_

The words were spoken twice, the second time in the ancient language. At his words, Nasuada smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Thorn. I will tell him when the time is right."

_'Better make it soon so he does not find out on his own.'_

Another nod from the Varden leader as she motioned for Capri to return to her. The two said their goodbyes to Thorn, who was now once again guarded by the Varden guards. Nasuada and Capri headed out to go find Eragon and Roran. They found Roran first to find that both him and Emerald had been healed. They were in good shape for post war. Katrina took the job of entertaining Capri as Nasuada and Roran spoke. From his information, Eragon had returned once more to the infirmary to make sure all of Murtagh's wounds had healed correctly. With quick words of department were spoken before Nasuada was off to find Eragon. Luckily, Capri was so wrapped up in Emerald that Katrina had agreed to watch her for a while. To Nasuada, it seemed that Capri was always being watched by others. It made work easier to handle though.

Making her way through the camp, having to make a few brief stops to have short conversations with others, questions, and comments. It took longer than she had suspected to get to the Infirmary. Reaching the door, she nodded to the few guards that were positions beside the doors. Saphira was a distance away, feasting upon meat she had been given. She hadn't noticed Nasuada as she was way to centered upon the food. A shake of her head at the beautiful sapphire dragon. She was such an intelligent and lady like dragon, it was rare to see her chow down in such a way. Of course, Saphira more than likely missed dinner last night. Turning from her, Nasuada was ready to go in but she stopped once again to listen. She heard mumbles from inside the tent, Eragon of course and the only other in the tent as well. With a calming sigh to get any nerves out of her system before peeking in. Eragon was standing looking over the others back. Murtagh was seated on the bed, legs over the side furthest from her allowing his brother to look at his back. The two of them were talking softly as Eragon looked over the few bruises left. Early that morning, Eragon had visited and healed long gashes that were upon Murtagh's back. The relief of the pain probably brought him out of his unnatural sleep. Clearing her throat, Eragon glanced back and nodded in greeting before turning back to finish up the last bruise. Murtagh glanced back as well, he didn't look more than half a second as if just checking to see who it was. Approaching she gave a soft smile.

"It is good to see you are awake, Murtagh."

Words were formal and calm. Murtagh only nodded to her in a response. Finally finished, Eragon stepped back from the now unscarred Brother; Except for his permanent scar.

"Morning, Lady Nasuada."

Eragon spoke with his own formalness. It was only right to act the way to a prisoner or war? Nasuada wasn't sure what to think of Murtagh as. A POW, a long forgotten ally, traitor, or welcomed guest. She could rule out the welcomed guest since the dwarves would begin wanting her own head along with his own.

"It is good to see you well Eragon. Taking good care of Murtagh I see."

Eragon nodded and turned towards Murtagh who had turned to face them after having slipped on his new shirt he had been given. Black to match his pants he wore. He watched the two of them converse but hearing himself being discussed he raised a brow. Nasuada glanced over at him, catching his eye. The two kept their eyes trained on each others for a few moments before Nasuada broke the contact to turn towards Eragon.

"Could you excuse us Eragon. I would like to speak with Murtagh alone."

"Of course milady." Bowing to her he made his way from the tent, glancing back once to see if he could gage what was about to be passed between them. Once he was gone, Nasuada turned towards Murtagh. She wasn't sure where she start. This would be difficult.

--

Ok sorry this chappy took forever.. Hopefully its ok.. I'll try and get the other chap down faster.. R&R


	4. The Conversation

Thank you every1 for the comments. They make we want to write this story even more! I'm not sure, once again if this is going to be the last chapter or not. As a reminder, I do not own Eragon or any of the characters. I only own Capri and Emerald's name. Now enjoy

-------------

Watching his brother exit the tent, leaving him alone with Nasuada, he wished that Eragon had not abandoned him to have to hear what she had to say. Of course, he thought about Nasuada over the time from his 'faked' death to when he was under oath to the king. His thoughts had dulled a few months after Thorn had hatched as he became busy from his training and lessons. The weight of all his oaths made it difficult to think of anything else but them. By the time of the last battle, he was almost just a hard shell at the kings every will. Once the king was killed, all the weight was released, sending his body into a shock you could call it. He was able to think on his own. Now he was free from the defeated king, only in the hands of the people who he had betrayed and killed. He dreaded a conversation with Nasuada as she would bring the devastating news of what was going to happen to him.

They stood and sat in silence as they looked over one another, neither sure if they should be informal, or formal. Murtagh choose for them and was hoping to get this over with quickly and as painless as possible.

"Decisions to be made, Lady Nasuada?"

Words were dull but slightly curious. Brown eyes looked back at her own light green. Following after his formal words, she spoke. Part of her was glad for the formality, it would make any conversation easy. The other part wanted him to talk to her in a manner that only she should hear, giving her the feeling of though anything she said would be right.

"Yes, Murtagh. After the battle, many of the Varden come to think of you as the enemy still and think I am a fool for allowing you to live."

She felt as though she should get on with it and not worry about any small talk that some of the commanders needed to have before being able to stay on the task at hand. Murtagh didn't reply to her words for he could only tell that she had more to say.

"From what Eragon has informed me of is that you had been under the oaths of the king and serving him against your will. If so and you are now able to make decisions fully at your own will, I have reason to believe you could be an ally that the Varden needs."

His brown eyes looked over her face and body as she spoke. Just to take in all the changes with her in the past two or so years. Her deep tan skin still held the beauty it always had. She was around the same height, still he was taller by three or four inches. Clothing had changed from the deep colored, fashion covered dresses and gowns she had worn in Furthen Dur. Now she wore a dress that was a dark copper that complimented her eyes and fit her bodice as if it was specially made for her. The fabric was that of what a commoner would wear, light designs of twirls and twists starting from the bottom hem then running up to around her waist. Her hair was up in a long tail that was wrapped into a bun resting gently on the back of her head. These simple changes had effected his mental picture of her as it formed to fit the new Nasuada. As he finally ended his observation of her, he focused upon her words. Now being released from his hold of the king, he hadn't had any intentions of joining up with another to have a possibility of the same outcome of being used for their own needs and not his own. He new that Nasuada could never become that person, he was only more concerned of the other members of the Varden. He had been silent for to long and finally spoke up.

"Eragon has informed you correctly. I never intended to serve the king."

Pausing for a moment, he caught the intent glance of Nasuada. She seemed to be full on listening to him.

"If I am allowed, I'd wish to speak to Thorn before making any permanent decisions Lady Nasuada."

She nodded her head.

"Of course, I would not ask you to make a decision without your dragon's say."

Silence set between the to as they had quickly finished the political talk. Nasuada had finished what she was sent to do by the Varden. She still had Capri to tell about, should she tell him now or wait? Fingers played with the fabric of her dress behind her. She was having a quick mental battle of if it was right to tell him now or wait till next time. Murtagh was also having a battle with himself. Should he try to speak of something to her since she had finished but hadn't retired. Was she waiting for something or to say something. She seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, breaking the ice wall that had formed.

"Nasuada?"

The sound of her name made her quickly come to a decision. With a sigh she looked back at Murtagh, after finding herself zoned into some random object as she was in thought. Now, eyes were focused back onto him, not with that political reserve but with concern.

"How are you Murtagh?"

The question, no matter that it was slightly random catching him off guard, he could find the hidden meaning within those few words. She wasn't asking the question for information to give to the Varden, she wanted to know for her own knowledge. He complied even though knowing that this conversation was one he never wanted to share with many others. Nasuada wasn't just an other, right?

"I've been better. It almost seems...unreal that Thorn and I are not under control of the king."

Knowing and accepting that this was a long conversation, Nasuada took the moment to take a seat upon the edge of the bed, next to Murtagh. He didn't look over as he continued.

"When I first arrived at Uru'baen, The king believed that I would join him with bribes and other means of persuasion. When none of those methods worked, his methods turned harsh. I held my tongue to not reveal anything on the Varden, or Eragon. I was sure I could deny the king over and over again. That was until, Thorn hatched. I couldn't have Thorn be killed, I never told the king any information. For around a month Thorn and I planned a way to escape the king's wrath. We weren't quick enough for he found our true names. In the middle of night, the feeling of our freedom literally being pulled from us. It was the next day we started training. Within the next year, we were forced to swear our first oath. To try and capture Eragon."

He paused to allow Nasuada a chance to put any input in. When she stayed quiet, he continued.

"After the battle of the Burning Plains, on our return, the king was furious with our failure, and didn't let us go unpunished. It was between then and in the days before the last battle, oaths piled upon oaths weighed down upon us. Each one taking a piece of freedom away from us. Soon Thorn and I were only hollow beings, under full control of the king. We fought with every power we could locate, none broke the bonds..."

His voice strayed off as he looked down at his hands. He was in deep thought as he tried to remember the past few days. With a disgruntled sigh he finished.

"Few days before the final battle, I cannot recall as the consciousness of our beings were conquered by his built up power. When Roran attacked the king during the battle, it effected the king in a way to release that hold, giving us the gift of our own movements back. The day still rests in a shadow in my mind."

Taking in the facts of the story of the years that he had to endure with the king she could hear the agony in his voice as he spoke during certain parts. She could only decide that those were the unpleasant parts of his stay. Now he was here, in the Varden base camp near her and his daughter. He could not be harmed by the hands of the perished king ever again. When Murtagh looked up from his averted eyes, she stared back into his. His emotions were almost impossible to read. To him, her emotions were on the surface of her dark delicate skin. The urge to wrap his arms around her thin form to embrace her overwhelmed him but he reminded himself that she was the leader of the Varden. He was only the defeated enemy's rider waiting for his fate to be decided. The silence between them was almost unbearable as Nasuada knew that she was needed else where. The corner of her lips turned up slightly as she reached over with her hand and placed it upon his own. She so badly wanted to tell him about Capri but now was not the right time.

"I must take my leave...I am grateful to have been able to speak with you."

The smile carried over to Murtagh's hard features, he nodded his head, accepting her leave. Before she had the chance to exit he wrapped his hand gently around her own. Placing a gentle kiss upon the top of her hand. This was as close as he would get to what he wished for. Releasing her soft hands, that calm and content smile upon his lips.

"I am always honored to be visited by you, Nasuada."

Standing from her siting position, she reluctantly retrieved her hand from his gentle grasp before taking her leave. A few steps back, watching him carefully before turning and reaching the door. Moving the flap from her way, she stepped out into the sun, once there she let the feelings she had for him come to her. She had been afraid of what he would be like from the years of being with the king. He was the same Murtagh when they had been together that one night. The feeling of perfectness washed over her. Nothing could ruin this. Murtagh would be apart of the Varden and he would be able to be the father to Capri that he was meant to be. Everything was perfect.

---------------------------------

so this chapter is short and it took forever to write. It was difficult to find dialog for Nasuada and Murtagh to have. I didn't want them to be OOC.. I will update faster hopefully. Thank you for being patent with me. So I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review please. reviews give me a reason to continue writing. Suggestions are always welcomed since without them, I could never perfect my writing ways.


	5. Secret Decisions

Thank you again for the reviews. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Its fun to write and this is actually my longest fic I've ever written and published and I'm glad that it is going this great. I have the rest of the story mostly mapped out, so the chapters should (hopefully) grow in length. So lets see how this next chapter goes. I don't own anyone except for Capri, Roran's dragon's name, and anything else not owned by CP.

Sorry about the delay to. But here is the next chapter.

------------------------------

The day went by slow for Murtagh. He was still in the infirmary, the entrance blocked by varden guards. He was sure they were positioned to keep him from trying anything against any of the Varden. Being almost fully healed, thanks to Eragon, he wanted to go visit Thorn, though he was smart enough not step foot outside with the guards. They might be there, for the Varden's protection or his own, he knew they weren't proud of being his guards. So he would leave them to do their jobs.

It was at dusk, when the shadows got long and dark from the outside flickering fires, did he recognize Eragon's voice outside speaking to the guards. Moments later, Eragon and Roran stepped into the room. Murtagh was sitting up in the bed, dressed in his black borrowed shirt, and black pants. Eragon gave a smile.

"Nasuada sent us to take you to see Thorn."

It was relief for Murtagh to hear those words. He knew that his ruby friend would be worrying about him. He was also relieved to be able to get out of this room. Pushing himself up off the bed and stood, being careful of the few still sore muscles. He looked over at Roran.

"You must be Roran."

"That'd be me."

The two shook a quick hand in acquaintance.

"Eragon told me all about you during our travels to the Varden."

A smile lifted Roran's facial expression.

"My cousin has also enlightened me about you."

Both turned to look at Eragon who shrugged.

"Your both very interesting people. Now let us go."

The walk to speak with Thorn seemed to be one of the longest walks of Murtagh's life. The guards had been told that they wouldn't be needed that the rider would be watched over, by Eragon. As they moved through the camp, the soldiers that passed by would either nod, bow, or speak praise to Eragon and Roran. When they laid eyes upon Murtagh, they gave unsure glances, glares, or quick disappearances. This happened many times but the worst was when three dwarves walked by they glanced at Eragon, still having the feeling of betrayal from the blue rider for protecting Murtagh, but locked fierce eyes with Murtagh. Hatred and betrayal radiated off of them. All the other soldiers, Murtagh had held their glares, but the dwarves, he looked away. He wasn't proud of the duty he completed against them.

The torturous walk ended as they approached a large tent, apparently set up for the use of dragons. Murtagh stepped in first, followed by the two riders. It was warm inside the tent, from the heat coming from the dragons. He saw Saphira laying down upon the soft padded floors, large sapphire eyes open and looking in his direction. Beside her, a smaller green dragon laid. His emerald eyes were upon the other dragon in the tent.

A low rumble came and before Murtagh could even comprehend what was happening, he was pinned below the large claw of his gigantic dragon. Ruby eye looked down at him.

_'You are unharmed are you not?'_

The concerned words asked the uncomfortable rider.

_'Still sore and you're weight isn't helping.'_

The red giant lifted his claw away from his rider, eyeing him still with the ruby eyes.

_'Tell me, Murtagh, Nasuada as spoken to you I presume. What news does she have for us?'_

Murtagh pushed himself up from the ground to stand next to Thorn. Eragon and Roran had taken to leaving the two to speak by holding conversations with their own dragons.

_'Lady Nasuada is hoping that we will agree to join forces with the varden. Eragon told her of our oaths. Now they no longer exist, she believes we can be the certain allies she needs to keep any try for rebellion by what's left of the Empire's forces.'_

A hum of deep thought rumbled from Thorn's massive throat.

_'I can see where she is coming from. The Empire is still in the hands of the ones that had been loyal to Galbatorix. If they still are, its out of my knowledge but resistance is a high chance. The Varden should be moving in to seize Uru'Baen soon. Before anyone has a chance to take control and regroup if they are still loyal.'_

Murtagh nodded to the point Thorn was making.

_'The question for us is, do we want to take part in this.'_

Thorn added with a sigh. Belly against the ground, his head was near Murtagh, who had a hand rested upon Thorn's snout.

_'That is a difficult question, My Friend. The dwarves are still hostile towards us, and I can only believe they will be for some time. Many would believe that we could still be the Empires side and would want us to give oaths to the varden.'_

_'I certainly don't want to fall back into more oaths.'_

Thorn interrupted with a huff causing a small roll of smoke from his nostrils. Murtagh nodded in agreement.

_'Elves might get to eager and will us to give more oaths than my brother or cousin. That is what I am afraid of.'_

Silence between their connection fell as they both thought to themselves.

_'Of the fears you've had, I'm surprised you've considered them as family.'_

_'They are on our side, Thorn. They deserve to be considered family.'_

A nod from Thorn was the only answer, but was soon followed by a mumbled question.

_'Does that mean Saphira's considered family to me?'_

Murtagh was about to answer with a yes but stopped and glanced over at the sapphire dragon then to Thorn who held the question in his eyes. A sly grin came to Murtagh at he figured out Thorn's angle.

_'..No, she isn't considered family. Why the question?'_

_'No reason.'_

He didn't interrogate further. He knew that Thorn was hoping to be in the open for a shot at being more than friendly with his brother's dragon. But that wasn't Murtagh's area. Now, they had other issues to deal with.

_'Alright. I want to know what you're thoughts are for taking up on Nasuada's offer.'_

_'My thoughts? I will follow you with what ever you choose. If we are to take the offer. We are to only answer to Lady Nasuada and no one else.'_

_'Agreed, my friend.'_

Murtagh looked over at the two other dragons and their riders. After two years of serving the evil tyrant, he was finally getting to be on the side of the fight he had wanted to serve on.

_'You look exhausted, Murtagh. Go and get some rest.'_

_'Alright. I'll keep my mind open to you.'_

_'That would be appreciated greatly.'_

A few final words, a pat and a nudge, Murtagh walked over to Eragon and Roran.

"We've talked it over and we're going to speak with Nasuada once more before we decide."

he got nods and words of agreement from Roran and Eragon.

The three riders left the dragons' tent to head back to their own tents. Murtagh had been given his own as he wasn't in need of the infirmary anymore. The tent was near Eragon's and Roran's. It was roomier than the infirmary by far. A cot with thick soft blankets and the privacy that he was grateful for.

Now he was laying on his cot, arm behind his head which was resting upon his arm. Staring up at the slightly swaying ceiling of the tent, he could hear the voices of the passing people. A few soldiers laughing and carrying on about something they'd seen. A group of senior fighters he guessed as they were talking about what they would do now after the victory if they were in charge. During all of these over heard conversations, he never heard one complaint over Nasuada's command. The only time he ever heard her being spoken of was in good terms.

Now, being alone, he could allow his mind to wander on the thought of the woman that was in charge of the mighty Varden who had freed an entire empire from the wrath of a tyrant. Hard to believe, he, the enemies unwilling rider, had spent a night with her. He was beginning to drift off into more deeper thoughts on that night but the sound of two familiar voices were speaking outside. He entered the conversation after the first one of two sentences.

"I'll have to speak with him then."

It was the voice of Nasuada.

"I know he has good intentions."

The voice of Eragon replied. Their voices were low, only loud enough for someone that was intently listening could hear.

"I agree Eragon. I have to inform him about the other news. I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

A paused between the two gave Murtagh enough time to think and ask himself if he knew what they were referring to. Eragon was speaking again before he could think more.

"If you need someone to be there, I'll gladly come with you."

"Thank you Eragon, but I have to tell him alone. I just hope he can accept my decision of keeping it a secret."

Murtagh was now sitting up on his cot, listening to the voices. They were getting softer as they spoke. What decision was she keeping secret and what did it have to do with him.

"He wouldn't want everyone to know, Nasuada. He would agree."

A inaudible sigh came from Nasuada.

"You're a great friend Eragon. I will speak to Murtagh tonight. Thank you again."

"You're Welcome, Nasuada."

Unseen bows and nods were given to each of them as they went separate ways. For Murtagh he was sitting on his cot, running through his mind of all the things that they could have been speaking of. It could be the secret of him joining the Varden. That would bring attention to him and her. What else could it be? What he didn't want to think of, came to his thoughts. The council of the Varden and the generals of the armies could have banned together and held that they wouldn't tolerate him. His death sentence would bring up even more attention.

_'Murtagh, you're mind is rushing, what have you heard?'_

Thorn's concerned words entered his mind. Thorn was thinking he had over heard the words of Capri, but his promise to Nasuada hid these thoughts from his rider.

_'I fear the worst for us, Thorn.'_

_'You've still left my question unanswered. What did you hear?_

_'Nasuada has made a decision about me, that she had kept secret from the rest of the Varden.'_

No signs of Capri were in Murtagh's thoughts let Thorn feel relief.

_'Let us just hear what it is before we jump to any conclusions.'_

Murtagh was already in flight mode though.

_'It could be death if we hear her out Thorn. Are you in condition to fly?'_

_'Yes I'm in cond-. Wait what? You want to leave?'_

Thorn's confusion could be felt by Murtagh.

_'As much as I don't want to leave, I'd rather leave then take a chance of being killed.'_

_'Murtagh.'_

It was silence to Thorn as he waited for a reply.

_'Murtagh.'_

Nothing once again.

_'Murtagh!!'_

_'What Thorn?'_

_'I think we should rethink this. This could be the biggest mistake of our lives.'_

Murtagh was up off the cot and was quietly going through his tent's items. Under the cot wrapped in cloth, Murtagh found Zar'roc. The blade had been cleaned, by Eragon he presumed.

_'Or it could be the best decision of our lives.'_

Murtagh had his few things gathered as he was still thinking this threw. He could be ruining his only chance with Nasuada. It would ruin any chance. The fear of his life being ended was casting a shadow over his judgement though and he was in his flight reflex.

A sunset, Murtagh made his move. Darting from his tent, after making sure that the path to the dragon tent was mostly clear, he made a break for it. Guards were still posted near his tent. Not in front of it but near. When all the guards weren't looking, which was rare but he got a window, he bolted out and made it to the dragon tent before anyone even noticed his dark form.

Thorn was standing in the back of the tent with a look of anger at Murtagh.

_'This is a mistake Murtagh. I can't stress it enough. You need to forget about this running and stay. You'll regret this for the rest of your life.'_

_'Thorn, please. I can't stand the thought of even the slightest chance of our death coming out of this.'_

Saphira and Emerald lifted their heads to see the scene unfold in front of them. Saphira alerted Eragon. They were working with Thorn to try and keep Murtagh here as long as possible. Thorn couldn't resist the pleas of his rider to want to leave though. Having the saddle fitted upon Thorn's back, Murtagh turned to look at the glaring eyes of Saphira.

_'Do not run hatchling.'_

Murtagh heard the feminine voice in his head. He just turned and secured himself upon the saddle. Thorn turned towards the back door of the huge tent. A silence conversation going through their minds as Eragon burst through the front of the tent.

"Murtagh wait!"

Turning he glanced at his brother before Thorn leaped forward and out of the tent. Once out, red wings spread and lifted them quickly up off the ground. A few shrieks came from below at the sight of the large red dragon taking to the sky. It wasn't even forty-five seconds and a sapphire dragon was darting from the tent after them.

It was a fight for speed, Murtagh had to make it to the edge of the Varden's area before Eragon caught them. Eragon had to catch them before they reached the edge of the Varden. Saphira sped on at the speed of a bullet, lower in the sky then Thorn. Closing the gap, with a swift flip and dart upwards, They were in front of the red dragon. Thorn dove to the side before hovering with the steady flap of his wings. Saphira was near, mimicking his actions. The two riders locked eyes as they hovered there high in the darkening sky. The ground behind them was looming darkness as they were high enough to still see the sun.

"Eragon."

"Murtagh. You don't have to run."

"I heard you and Nasuada. About the secret decision."

A paused then a rush of words came from Eragon.

"Its not what you think, brother. You have to stay."

"Explain it to me then, younger brother."

"I made a promise to Nasuada I would not tell you. Its for her to tell and no one else."

Silence fell between them. The only sound was of the beatings of dragon wings against the air. Murtagh grasp the idea but he shook his head. Eragon knew his decision had been made.

"I cannot force you to stay.. You will regret this."

"I know I might, but now I feel as though its the only thing right for me now."

A sigh and a nod came from the blue rider.

"How do you except to stay hidden? A red dragon is easily to locate."

"I have my ways."

A light smile was given by Eragon.

"Then you use them. Do check in with Roran or I. Just so we know you're not.. dead or something."

"Thank you, Eragon."

It was a sight for the Varden to see below. The two dragons hovering there for minutes. The sun still shimmering on their scales. The sapphire dragon drifted out of the sunlight and back in the direction of the varden. The ruby dragon stayed a moment longer before gliding off in the direction away from the varden. The sun setting took the shine away, making the dragon disappear into the sky.

Nasuada was on the walk towards Murtagh's tent. She was going over how she was going to explain to him that they had a daughter and the rest of the Varden was clueless to the fact. She was going to reveal to him that they still might be able to work. All her thoughts froze in her mind at the sight of a drifting sapphire dragon. Saphira landed near Nasuada, Eragon dismounting with a melancholy look. All of the color drained from her face, sending her dark tan skin to pale. She didn't know what to do. The one man she had ever loved, the man she had dreamed of for two years. The one she was mother to his child was gone. When they were finally together again, he was gone.

She just nodded to Eragon and shook her head when he asked if she wanted company. Returning to her tent, she asked the elven maiden to take Capri out for a night walk. When she was alone, she fell upon her cot and let silent tears of her heart break fall from her eyes.

----------------------------------------

So this was difficult and sad chapter to write. I hope it was worth the wait for it. And no.. this isn't the last chapter.. Review please.


	6. Fifteen Years

Hey everyone. I know, long time no writing. Well I've finally updated the story and I think I've got another chapter or two left so it'll be interesting to see what happens. In this chapter its going to be 15 years later and so Capri is 16, Nasuada 34, Eragon 33, Murtagh 35. Had to age them which I wasn't to happy with doing but anyways.

I don't own anything expect Capri, Emerald and Falien. Everything else is CP's

--

"Keep track of your footing. It wouldn't be a brilliant move to trip in the middle of a fight with an opponent." A coaching voice came from the filled out Blue Rider. Fifteen years has past since the fall of the evil tyrant, Galbatorix and the Varden taking control of the empire. Over those years the young farmer boy had grown into more of a man and skilled dragon rider then most could have ever predicted.

Eragon stood across from a pupil in the large courtyard of the capital castle of Alageasia. Servants wandered along the edges of the yard to avoid the sparring practice between the two riders.

The pupil was a young woman, about the age of sixteen. Dark brunette hair was pulled up to keep the long bangs from falling over her eyes hazel eyes. She wore dark brown clothing that clung to her young curves that could make a bystander at first glance believe that she was a grown woman. Of course, she wasn't tall enough to hold out the older look. But she did have a gorgeous set of facial expressions.

Eyes were concentrated upon the glowing sapphire sword that was held with much practiced steadiness that was held beside her trainer. Stance was low with her own gleaming cadmium sword held in her dominate left hand with developing grace. Though sparring and sword fighting was her highest skill she still had a large room for improvement.

The quick movements of the teen girl came suddenly as both hands held the hilt of her sword that swung towards the side of Eragon. The yellow metal seemed to glow with the light from the sun as it made its attack. A grunt came from her as the blade clashed with the metal of the blue sword. In retaliation of the block, fast paced attacks were pushed forward, each blocked with a simple movement of Eragon's wrist, as for her movements were powered by her body's movement.

"Think through each attack and how your opponent can counter them. With a guess of what they might do will make countering the counter easier and will take less effort."

Eragon received a nod, allowing him to know she understood what he was explaining. To test his student, Eragon pushed forward to aim an attack for her left shoulder and when her sword reached up to block, the attack was swiftly changed to her right side. With a difficult effort from his pupil, the blue sword was barely caught by the yellow.

"See.. I guessed that would've been your move." A playful but teaching smile lit up Eragon's elven features.

"Guessed? You knew that. We've sparred together for the past... two months now." The young lady spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well. I guess that could be a reason. But still, point made?"

"Yep, point made."

Both swords were lowered to end the sparring session. As if on cue Nasuada stepped into the courtyard, a smile on her face. Fifteen years had past and yet she still held the brilliance of a graceful figure.

"You have taught my daughter well Rider Eragon."

Both Eragon and Capri turned towards the noblewoman. A grin came from Eragon as he bowed before looked towards his pupil.

"Capri is a fast learner, Lady Nasuada."

Capri rolled her eyes, showing that rebelliousness that had to have been inherited as Nasuada noticed it and shook her head.

"Don't roll your eyes at a compliment."

"Yes, ma'am." She answered with a wide smile before she flipped the sword and sheathed with ease. Spending all her life with her mother and uncle she knew when they had something to talk about. That was why she didn't even make a hint that she was going to leave. Instead, Capri crossed her arms over her chest and rested her weight upon one leg in a not very lady like position. Nasuada looked at Eragon then towards her daughter. The Blue Rider soon joined in with the look that was trying to signal Capri she needed to leave.

"Capri, why don't you go find Falien."

"Mother, you know he's out hunting with Saphira. Remember when they said they'd be gone most of the day?"

A stern motherly look replaced the calm one as Nasuada crossed her arms.

"Then go straighten up your quarters. I know its not clean like I asked it to be."

Within these demanding words and the look upon both of the adult's faces, Capri could make a good conclusion.

"Its about him isn't it."

Silence was what she was given before Nasuada opened her mouth to demand Capri gone, of course, Capri beat her to it.

"Why can't I be apart of these conversations? Why don't you want me to know anything about him?"

"Capri-" Nasuada started but was cut off again.

"Mother! You two aren't the only one's effected by-"

"Hljodhr."

Eragon's voice with the ancient languages came, sending Capri silent. He didn't give either time to speak before continuing.

"Listen to your mother Capri. I'll come up later, and I want you to figure out a reversal of the spell I've casted."

Capri shut her mouth as no words would come out even if she tried to speak. With a sharp glare to both she stormed out of the courtyard towards her chambers to try and sort out the ancient language holding her tongue.

A sigh came from Nasuada as he ran a hand over her face.

"Was it smart to allow her time to try and counter that one? It comes in handy more than often."

Eragon chuckled.

"If she does she'll deserve her voice. She is weak with the ancient language. This is a good exercise."

Silence fell between the two for a moment before they moved out of the court yard and to a more private place to speak. This topic wasn't something that they talked about in ear reach of anyone. The guards that deliver the information have sworn to keep it secret as well. Puts a new meaning on Top Secret. Within Nasuada's quarters, Nasuada sat on her bed that was covered with thick blankets and fancy designed pillows. No, she wasn't queen, only a noblewoman, but she got queen like treatment.

After gaining control over the empire Nasuada alined a trusted council to rule over the Empire. She and Eragon were seated within it to keep the council at peace and fighting out the quirks of the political system. One of the quirks, small rebellious groups that still lay with Galbatorix's side who had continued to evade capture from the new rulers.

Eragon stood beside the large window, watching Nasuada as she prepared to explain.

"You had been informed of the rebels hiding amongst the northern part of the Spine, correct."

Eragon Nodded.

"I have. This has to do with Murtagh how, or was Capri jumping to conclusions?"

Nasuada cracked a small smile towards Eragon at this.

"She knows me well as yes it does have to do with him. Roran and Emerald were within the area, playing as scouts for a small group of ground troops looking to locate this group. What he found was the rebels, but them already obtained. Just like the four earlier times. Roran did the questioning and all said it had been the Red Rider, who had only left shortly before Roran's arrival."

Eragon didn't speak right after as he took in the informations. Over the past few months there had been many rebellion group locations revealed to the Council and actions were being made to catch them. It was when one group almost escaped being captured was the first time the Red Rider had been spotted since his disappearance from the Varden camp. He had rendered the rebel group helpless, allowing the soldiers to take them. The soldiers all clarified that they had officially seen the ruby dragon on the horizon. Out of the four, now five, incidents, the first was the only time anyone had seen the dragon. Except for the rebels.

"So, I guess he's truly helping from a distance."

Nasuada nodded but a look on her face showed she was not satisfied with the extra help. Eragon couldn't help but notice.

"This is troubling you I can see."

Pushing away from the window he moved to sit next to her upon the bed as she sighed.

"You don't know how glad I am to know that he's alright. I mean he's taking out groups of rebels alone." She chuckled. "But why does he have to stay away like this."

Eragon knew that his brother had to have an idea of what he was doing. What Nasuada brought up, he to had pondered.

"Murtagh has always thought he is better off alone. Seems he hasn't changed much."

Nasuada understood what Eragon was talking about. Murtagh was always independent but she was tired of it. For the past fifteen years she was haunted with the secret she didn't get to inform Murtagh about. It was something she didn't want to live with anymore. She never knew when Eragon became able to real her expressions so well as he waited for her to speak with listening ears. She had a plan.

"There are three other uncovered rebel groups left. I am sure he'll aim to do the same as he has the past five. So we can predict three places he might be and I was hoping you and Saphira might be able to locate him. Roran and Emerald have agreed to the idea but this will only happen if you agree."

There was a pleading look within the noblewoman's eyes as she stared at Eragon. He didn't completely like the idea. They were hoping to be able to approach a dragon rider who stayed in hiding for fifteen years without a trace, till now.

"He will not come here willingly, Nasuada. He'll bolt the first sign of both Roran and I."

Eragon was ready to try and ask Nasuada to think of a better way to do this but the remembrance that Murtagh was clueless to having a daughter and this might be the only option of him getting here for Nasuada to explain. With a sigh Eragon nodded.

"I will go along with this, though I know this will end rough."

It was in that moment Nasuada did a move that had to be classified as out of character. Reaching out she pulled Eragon into a hug to show her appreciation for what he was doing.

"Thank you Eragon."

Eragon returned the embrace after coming out of his sudden shock of her hugging him.

"Saphira and I will have to prepare tonight. Roran and Emerald will be joining up with those troops in a few days, giving us time to figure out a solid plan."

--

It was early morning was Capri stirred under the covers of her warm bed, not asleep but just laying there thinking. Thoughts were on the pervious night when Eragon had come up to her chambers after talking with her mother. She had sat there on her bed thinking over the spell Eragon had silenced her with, not getting anywhere with it. If she had a weakness it was magic. She couldn't understand how to learn the ancient language and simple magic that Eragon had gotten her to learn leaves her feeling drained. It was like she was built for the use of magic. It bothers Capri to no end but Eragon continues to claim she will learn.

After Eragon had lifted the spell from her, she didn't waist time to ask questions on what Eragon and Nasuada had spoke about. All she got were flat answers like maybe, could be, not sure, and if you think so. These thoughts caused an annoyed groan to come from the young dragon rider as she turned over to lie on her stomach, head buried in the soft pillows that she had grown up with. It seemed that everything she had she had grown up with. Falien was the only thing she never had from the start. He came to her on her tenth birthday. The memory of Nasuada almost crying was enough to bring a smile to Capri. She didn't like to see her mother crying but she knew what the tears meant. Nasuada had told her many times how much she resembled the Red Rider so Capri understood the tears.

The sound of beating wings brought Capri from her thoughts. Sitting up, eyes turned to the larger part of her room which had been designed for Falien to be able to enter the room. The sound of wings became louder before the dark yellow dragon landed and moved within the larger portion of the room. Just seeing the brilliant dragon got a bright smile from Capri.

_'You to were gone longer than expected.'_

Capri chimed in her thoughts as Failen shook his head and stretched his wings with a hum.

_'Well mother wanted to cover a good amount of basic flight maneuvers. And hunt of course.'_

Failen was one of the two eggs from Saphira and Emerald. He was the only egg that has hatched for a human so far. The other was still waiting for a rider to come along. Saphira and Emerald have plans to give the next round of eggs out to be wild dragons, like there used to be many many years ago.

_'Its always food with you. You missed a very eventful day here.'_

Laying back down in bed, Capri rolled on her side to still see her dragon who was moving into the room before plopping down in his bed near Capri's/

_'I highly doubt that. Nothing ever happens here.'_

_'Mother got more information on my father.'_

_'Really? What was the information?'_

_'She wouldn't tell me. Her and Eragon spoke privately and didn't let me in on it.'_

Silence filled there connection as Falien thought over what Capri spoke before letting out a warm breathed sigh.

_'You mother seems to a smart one and has to have a reason for keeping it from you.'_

He received a sharp glare from his rider who growled.

_'Do not side against me. You've been spending to much time with Saphira.'_

_'No, I've just inherited her brilliance.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Snappy.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_'Fine fine I won't tell you what I caught Saphira and Eragon speaking about then.'_

Falien rolled with a strange movement as he had to move his wings to get over them to not be facing Capri who was suddenly sitting up staring at him.

_'You heard them talking? About what? Falien tell me!'_

_'...'_

It wasn't uncommon for this dragon and rider to spar with words but Falien was a brilliant dragon that knew just how to get his rider to fold and allow the argument to be won by him. Capri was catching on to this technique of his but has never found a way around the tough silence of the yellow dragon.

_'Alright fine. I'm sorry for telling you to shut up. Happy?'_

Her reply suited the large beast as his leg neck snaked back around to turn his large scaly head towards her.

_'Very much so.. Saphira and Eragon are leaving tomorrow for something. I believe to meet Roran and Emerald.'_

_'Thats all?'_

Capri's thoughts were dull as if she had been expecting something more, interesting then just Eragon going to meet his cousin. It wasn't that big of a deal, but there was this look in Falien's golden eyes that begged to differ. A low hum came from the dragon as he finished explaining.

_'Their going to join with uncovering the rebel groups. Rumors say that the Red Rider will more than likely be within the area as well.'_

This last part of the information sent Capri's heart racing. This was the first time she ever had information leading to an area where her father just might be. It was just a chance that he'd be there but it was enough for this young rider.

_'Guess we'll just have to tag along then.'_

_'Sorry, Capri, I don't think we're being allowed to go. Rebels will be around and your not ready to go into a fight. Besides, your mother will never allow this. Neither will Rider Eragon.'_

_'They don't need to know. We'll just stay a good distance back and out of their line of sight. We'll be fine.'_

A warning growl came from the dragon who just glared back at his rule breaking rider.

_'You will be the death of me one of these days.'_

_'But you love me for it.'_

Laying back down Capri gave Falien a smile and turned to lay on her side. Falien didn't reply to her words but instead just closed his eyes, head resting close to Capri's human bed knowing that tomorrow would be one hell of a day.

--

Alright so this was better than I thought it would be. Hope its ok. I had been thinking this would be the last chapter but as you can see, nope. Please Read and Review. Reviews really get me writing.


	7. First Time

Sorry for the delay on getting this posted but here it the chappy. Sorry if its crappy or has writing errors. Did my best. So enjoy this chapter!!

--

Dawn didn't come fast enough for the young dragon rider. Two hours before the sun was due to rise, Capri was up getting all her things together for the long day ahead of her. After packing everything from her two daggers, bow, and arrows. The bow was used by Eragon during the last few battles of the war. Now, he had been given another from the elves, allowing Capri to have a weapon for when she grew old enough to use it. The trusty bow had killed many deer on the hunting trips her and Eragon went on together. Of course, Eragon did none of the killing and never ate the meat. Capri had always joked around with her uncle about being an Elf Freak. In return Eragon would her to go and tell those words to Arya and see what happens.

Speaking of the female elf, Arya had returned to her home up within Ellesmera. Over the years, Eragon and Saphira had gone away for months at a time, visiting the elves and his friend. If there was anything going on between the rider and elf, the two were keeping it well hidden as there was no peep of any good gossip on the two. All the times Eragon left for the elves, Capri had asked if she could go along as she wanted to visit the place she had heard magnificent stories about. The only way that Capri could ever believe it existed was to view it with her own two eyes. As usual, the answer was no.

Having finished packing all her things, there was still around an hour before the sun would be breaking the horizon. An hour to do nothing but sit upon the window seal, watching the world continuing sleeping as the light crept slowly towards the dark world. In the East, stars began to slowly fade as the navy sky declined from its darkened state. The Sun was approaching.

A soft groan and sound of shifting, Capri turned to see Falien rolling halfway over. Stomach up but his long neck and head was still right side up. Wings were sprawled out across his entire nesting area. How that dragon could sleep in such a fashion, Capri would never know. Whatever position the dragon slept in, a smile always came to Capri. Times like these, right before sunrise, Capri enjoys thinking about what her life would be like if Falien hadn't chosen her to become his rider. She would just be a normal noblewoman's daughter. Just a normal girl that would soon grow into a woman then be married to another noble and then that cycle would continue for ever. Now that she was a rider, there was so many options for her future... All right, not that many options as she had a duty to the Empire to hold and protect it from any other power hungry tyrants.

Hooves against cobblestone brought her vision back outside and down to over look the stable courtyard. Eyes landed upon the sight of Nasuada entering through the gates before slowing her horse to a halt. Capri knew her mother went out for rides but never did she know that they were before first light. Watching her mother from the high window, Capri couldn't see her mother's face but the way Nasuada didn't dismount right away indicated that she was still thinking from the ride. For a good ten minutes, the daughter watched her mother ponder upon the horse before Nasuada dismounted, and led the grey steed to the waiting hands of a tired stable boy. Saying a few words to the boy, Nasuada headed into the castle.

--

The morning ride had helped with the impossible task of sleeping. Nasuada had been up all night sleeping fitfully, thinking about the day to come. In a few hours Eragon and Roran would be taking action to get ahold of Murtagh, the man who frustrated the young woman to no end! How could he think that everything was better alone? How could a man be so stubborn to try to prove he was on their side from a distance? As far as she was considered, he proved his loyalty the moment he had been freed from Galbatorix's evil oaths.

Moving through the halls, Nasuada passed the staircase that led up to where Eragon and Capri's rooms were located. Not thinking that anyone would be up, she continued on her way down the hall. Ten steps from the stairs the sound of a deep humming caught Nasuada's attention. The deepness of the hum could only come from a wise female sapphire dragon. Deciding to see if Eragon was awake, Nasuada back tracked and headed up the steps. Reaching the top floor, eyes fell to the bottom of the doors. No light coming from Capri's quarters, but a flickering light, like a flame, was coming from Eragon's. Knocking twice on the door, Nasuada waited for an answer. Waiting for some few moments there was another deep hum, some human mumble, then a sudden flash of light from under the door. Following the light came a masculine yell before the door opened revealing a distraught Eragon.

"A bad time for visitors?"

Nasuada asked, eyes finding Saphira behind Eragon, blanket covering her large head which apparently came from Eragon's bed. From the few glances around the room, it was obvious that the rider and dragon had been in a disagreement.

"Never a bad time. Saphira is just missing out on her beauty sleep as she stayed out late with Falien."

'_And I would appreciate silence. Not flowing thoughts of items you think you have forgotten, Eragon.'_

The rough thoughts of the irritated dragon reached both Nasuada and Eragon. Eragon rolled his eyes as a smile cracked on Nasuada's lips.

"I hope my presence doesn't disturb you Saphira."

Nasuada spoke to the mighty dragon whose head rose, one eye being visible from under the blanket.

'_A woman's presence is never disrupting. A male's on the other hand is a different story. Always have one in your mind is enough to cause a large need for a vacation.'_

Nasuada couldn't help but laugh softly at the grumbling Saphira. Eragon glared back at his companion before stepping into the room, allowing Nasuada to enter.

"I apologize for the roughness of the room. Seems as though Capri's room is, for once, cleaner than my own."

Eragon spoke with a chuckle, hand rubbing the back of his neck before going back to what he had been doing before the knock at the door.

"That is an absolute first. Wouldn't advise you to tell Capri. She'd never let you live this down."

The only reply she was given was a grin as he tossed a few items on his blanket-less bed. There was a silence between the two as they stood there, both eyes resting upon Saphira who had her sapphire eyes sealed tightly shut. Eragon was the first to break the silence with a sigh.

"We'll be ready to be heading out around dawn. Roran and Emerald will be meeting us tonight, then tomorrow we will continue the rest of the trip together, arriving with the troops a little after noon tomorrow."

Nodding, Nasuada knew she would have to wait a few more days before getting any information on what would have taken place between the dragon riders once locating the rebel groups.

"Do you believe Murtagh will come here after your meeting?"

Words held a nervous tone as she rung her hands together.

"How do you think he will react to Capri?"

These were the questions that had kept the poor noblewoman up all night without any sleep. It was apparent to Eragon that Nasuada wasn't exaggerating on her nerves that were being shown on the surface of her emotions. Moving past the few items that littered the floor, Eragon stood next to her.

"If he sees that it is a wise idea, he may. I cannot promise anything, Lady Nasuada. I have hope that he will find a reason for returning."

Pausing, Eragon glanced at the door then back at Nasuada.

"I do think that Murtagh will not believe your words until he meets Capri for himself. She becomes more like his everyday."

This phrase brought a sad smile to Nasuada.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

--

Dawn had finally arrived and the bright sun shined its morning light over the chilled world. Dew soaked buildings and streets began their normal drying process to be ready for the day. Around the castle, streets came to life as the people began their day. Men heading to where their work takes them, woman moving to the market and the young children laughed and already forming plans on what fun they could get into with the new day. This would conclude as a normal day in Uru'baen. What was once scarce of happy human life was now thriving like any other large city within the empire.

To conclude the bright morning both Saphira, and Falien took fast laps through the sky over the city. Residents had gotten used to the dragons moving high and low over the city. The bright scaled beasts allowed safety to be felt in all mothers hearts as they knew their children now lived in a world of peace and beloved dragons.

As the dragons took their morning flight, Eragon was talking with Nasuada for the last time in the courtyard, waiting for Saphira to return so they could take to the skys and begin the mission. Receiving last details on the rebels, a hug, and a wish of luck, Eragon and Nasuada nodded to one another as Saphira descended gracefully to the ground. It was amazing how her massive size still allowed to her to move like a feather on the wind. Eragon saddled his now happily awake companion who had her eyes trained upon the yellow dragon who soared over the courtyard, giving a small burst of flames as if showing off his new ability that had come only a few weeks earlier. Saphira just shook her head at her young son who returned to Capri and his room.

Now saddled and all needed items where placed securely behind the leather, Eragon mounted up, tightening the leg straps. Once finished he looked over to Nasuada with a grin.

"We will return with news on the rebels, Lady Nasuada."

"May you and Saphira be safe in your travels."

Two nods were given to the smiling woman before Saphira spread her large spanned wings and shoved away from the ground. Climbing at a steady quick rate the pair broke through the foggy clouds to find the warmth of the sun. The feeling of freedom etched over Eragon as he hadn't been in the saddle for around the time of a week. That was to long on the ground if you would ask Eragon. After some dives and twirls, they took off towards the North where Roran and Emerald would be waiting.

Back at the castle, Capri had been waiting for Falien to return from his morning flight. Once the cool scaled dragon landed, Capri had the saddle ready to place it upon him. Falien, even though he had agreed on this, wasn't excited about this trip. Gold eyes followed his rider as she slid the leather girth under his belly and front straps over his shoulders.

'_I cannot believe I told you that information last night.'_

'_Oh come one... This'll be fun. Besides, you never do anything risky.'_

A growl echoed from deep within Falien's chest.

'_Nothing risky?! I do plenty of risky things.'_

'_Like what. Flying through that lightning storm does not count.'_

'_Hey! That was a massive storm!'_

Capri didn't reply to his words as she pulled her dark cloak on for the chilly flight after Saphira. Slipping into the saddle, Capri began to work on her leg straps as they heard Saphira take off from the courtyard below.

'_We will wait a few minutes before following.'_

Capri stated, almost finished with her straps. Falien shook himself to get the feel of having the leather upon his back again. Wings stretched as he readied himself for fly swift and silently. The minutes dragged on for the rebellious pair. From the wait, Capri was so sure it had been over ten minutes before Falien shifted his body weight before launching away from the room and climbed rapidly into the skies. Butterflies fluttered to Capri's stomach at the sight of the ground disappearing through the thick fog of clouds. Gloved hands gripped the front of the saddle, relaxing into the wind as it howled in her ears from the speed they were traveling at. Up ahead, far on the horizon there was a blue sparkle revealing Saphira who was ahead of them. All Falien had to do was follow and not loose them, or get to close to be detected.

The first few hours of flying wasn't that horrible but as the day crept on, it seemed as though things began to get boring. Below them was a thick layer of clouds that refused to break and allow the duo to see the ground below them. They knew the direction was north but where were they over? Looking west, the clouds slowly broken in the far distance, revealing that the Hadarac Desert was located in that direction. So, apparently they were going northwest instead of straight north. That was the only information both Capri and Falien could come up with.

A few more hours drug on and Capri found herself resting against Falien's now warmed scales from the sun's heat. Her thoughts ran away to what her father would be like. She knew his name, Murtagh, but that was really all she got from her mother. Oh and the fact that she, herself, resembles him greatly. It was difficult for her to even try to picture what he might look or be like.

The rest of the trip was a sleepy blur for Capri as she was back and forth from sleeping to just daydreaming and staring out over the clouds. When Falien began to lower in altitude brought her from her sleepy state. Sitting up and stretching, hands rubbed her eyes as she looked around at the approaching ground. The sun was now setting in the West, meaning that it was time to land. Eyes scanned the skies, looking for any traces of Saphira.

'_Saphira and Emerald have landed two miles north of us. They shouldn't notice us from this distance.'_

Capri yawned.

'_All right... I slept a ways didn't I.'_

'_Yes, you did darling.'_

Falien maneuvered down carefully as the surrounding area was complete forest. Cautious movements got the dragon below the trees and safely on the ground. Capri undid her leg straps as she replied.

'_Darling? When have you started calling me that?'_

Slipping to the ground on somewhat wobbly legs as Falien gave what could be considered a shrug.

'_Saphira calls Eragon, Little one. Emerald calls Roran, My Rider. I figured I would have to start calling you something.'_

No sound came from Capri as she stared at Falien with an eyebrow raised. To make the moment perfect, a cricket bystander added a _chirp_ that was like a lion's roar in the silence. Both dragon and rider focused gazes upon the bare floor where the cricket sat as if it hadn't done anything. Capri was going to shoo it away but taking one step forward, the place where the cricket was sitting suddenly burst into flames, causing Capri to shriek and jump back. Hand reached over and slapped Falien, who was the source of the flames.

'_Must that be your solution to everything!?'_

Flames faded, leaving the ground scorched and very crispy dead cricket in the same place where it had been, only moments earlier alive.

'_What were you gonna do with it? Make friends with it?'_

'_Well I wasn't going to burn it!'_

Another silence fell between the two. The only sound was the soft sizzle from the scorched patch of land.

'_So... Why Darling?'_

Capri asked Falien in a curious manner.

Again, she received a shrug and that was the end of their _fiery_ conversation.

Daylight was gone not long they had landed and now all they had to do was sleep and wait for tomorrow. Capri was curled up against Falien's warm belly and under his wing, making her a living tent. Together the two huddled together, just talking back and forth in their minds. Capri knew that back home her mother had to know she was missing by now. Heading home there would already be punishment waiting, but Capri was persuaded that she had to be out here with her two uncles. Yes, Roran was considered her uncle as well as he and Eragon considered themselves brothers.

The night just seemed to move by so slowly. Capri even tried to remember many of those ancient language words that Eragon tried so hard to get her to learn. It wasn't long before Capri was sound asleep against Falien who was awake for a while longer than his _Darling_ before he drifted off to sleep after her.

--

Falien woke to the warm sun baking against his scales. It was almost uncomfortable in the humid forest with the sun shining down. Rising his head, Falien glanced around and noticed that the sun was already above the horizon. It had to have been up for around an hour or two. Hour or two? Crap.

Wings opened as he pushed himself up quickly, causing a startled yell from Capri, who had been leaning against Falien asleep.

'_What was that for Falien?'_

She snapped as she sat on the ground, staring up at him, then looked at the sun. Falien didn't even answer before she gasped and flew up.

'_No! They were heading out at sunrise!'_

Now they were defiantly behind. Throwing the saddle on Falien, the two took off within three minutes of their abrupt awakening.

'_How could we over sleep? Eragon and Roran could've gone in any direction!'_

Frustration was present in her thoughts as Falien picked a direction. North as they had been going yesterday.

'_We'll fly north and hope we catch sight of one of them.'_

Falien flew faster than he had yesterday as he wasn't trying to keep a distance between him and Saphira. Now he was trying to catch up to her.

Flying for forty-five minutes, they hadn't noticed any traces or glimpses of Saphira or Emerald. The chances of finding either was less than five percent. Both rider and dragon were mad at themselves for being in this position. Thirty more minutes passed before Falien reached to touch minds with Capri.

'_Capri, I don't think that we are going to find them. Maybe we should-'_

'_Turn back?'_

Capri finished for him. She didn't get a reply as Falien continued straight for a few more minutes to do a last final attempt at locating the other dragons. What they didn't know but they were getting themselves into a world of trouble.

Their search was finally ending and the two had decided it would be smart to begin heading back the way they came, maybe their back tracking would prove worthwhile. Falien's wings beat solidly three times before banking to the left. As he turned, Capri looked down into the trees to see nothing out of the ordinary until a glisten of sapphire caught her eye.

'_Saphira?'_

Instead of a calm answer her mind was entered by a raging Eragon who wasn't mad yelling at her but yelling for her to move.

'_Capri! Fly south now!'_

Right as his words reached Capri's mind and was relaying it to Falien, thousands of buzzing sounds came from below. Arrows!

Falien caught sight of the fast moving weapons and without warning, rolled and twisted upwards away from the dangerous arrows. Right when they moved more arrows filled the skies, this time, three dug deep into Falien's vulnerable wings. Jaws snapped as a snarl sounded from Falien as he moved out of the new line of arrows coming at him again. This entire time, Capri was leaning down close to Falien's neck, to keep herself from being a large target.

'_Falien!'_

'_Guess we found the rebels.'_

Falien replied as he continued trying to fly away from the chaos still coming. Capri could see the sharp ends of the arrows coming out the top of Falien's wing membrane. This glance allowed her to see that Saphira and Emerald were emerging from the trees and into the air. Capri's first thought what that they ruined the planned out surprise attack on the ground, but instead, she noticed that the rebels were being taken by surprise at the two other dragons.

Capri was learning another meaning for surprise today as a sudden pain entered her mind, causing a grasp to come from her lips, eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to shove the power of the magician from her mind. An angered bellow boomed from Falien as the pain was present to him as well. From the ground, Eragon could identify the attack as mental. This caused him to move in a frantic search for the magician within the rebel ranks.

In the middle of the mayhem, stood a male, eyes trained on Capri and Falien. Watching, the man's lips muttered some word, defiantly more magic. Eragon didn't wait for an explanation, he shot his hand out towards the individual.

"Jierda!"

The magician collapsed there on the ground, dead from the shine of blue magic. Eragon was seconds to late. He could catch the distress coming from Falien and Capri's mind that something was wrong. Looking up, Falien was being hailed with arrows as Capri was no longer in the saddle. She was in a free fall towards the ground. The ground would come second as she first had to get through the wall of arrows from the thirty or so archers on the ground.

"Saphira!"

Eragon yelled as she to had seen Capri falling. Saphira was ready to launch into the air and catch the young rider but was stunned from what she was seeing.

--

Capri felt the magician's magic ripping her out of Falien's saddle and sending her away from her trusted friend. Now, stuck in a free fall, eyes were horrified to find the arrows coming up, as she was going down. The shock of everything had frozen her. This was first time she had been anywhere close to a battle, minus when she was a baby, and she had no way of deflecting the arrows. Being magically challenged in this position wasn't the best thing in the world.

Preparing for the arrows to penetrate her chest there was a glimmer of a dark shadow coming from above.

"Letta orya thorna!"

Came an unfamiliar voice as a blur of crimson scales entered her vision. The arrows fell short of their target as a strong arms pulled Capri from her free fall. Capri hadn't noticed that her eyes had fallen shut but now, opened as she felt herself being held tight to another body. Eyes opened to reveal herself upon a crimson dragon. A dragon that could only belong to one person. Murtagh.

--

Alright so it took me forever to get this written but when I began thinking about Brisngr, I got excited so I wrote this beauty of a chappie.. Hope this cliffy doesn't kill anyone. Anways. Please Review. They always help spur my muse to right.


	8. Greetings

I've decided I'm gonna answer some of the Reviews I've gotten for this story.. so here I go..

**FE Frog:** I could never remember what eye color Murtagh was supposed to have. Brown, blue, hazel? I think the actor from the movie (Garrett Hedlund) had hazel so I just took that. And the poems, they are not by me. They are from the song 'Capri' By Colbie Caillat, just split up throughout the first chapter..

**Harry DuJardin:** For the most part, I don't think I will be including them. I did mention some Arya but no Orik. My mind forgot to think of him when I was writing. When I hinted Arya, I left room for people if they want to think that her and Eragon have something but to me, I hate AryaXEragon. That is just me though.

**Mephis85:** Yeah, about the aging thing. The image in my head of the characters and Murtagh from the movie, I can't get myself to see them any older which is hard when you have to describe how they have changed. So, if anyone wants to know, I still see them young and beautiful even in their thirty years.

**Eclipse the Hellcat:** Thank you for the egg suggestions! I'm not sure if I'm going to get far enough into my story where the egg with hatch or anything, but I will keep your suggestions just incase I should get a big enough brain burst that will bring it in.

------------------------------

_Preparing for the arrows to penetrate her chest there was a glimmer of a dark shadow coming from above._

"_Letta orya thorna!"_

_Came an unfamiliar voice as a blur of crimson scales entered her vision. The arrows fell short of their target as a strong arms pulled Capri from her free fall. Capri hadn't noticed that her eyes had fallen shut but now, opened as she felt herself being held tight to another body. Eyes opened to reveal herself upon a crimson dragon. A dragon that could only belong to one person. Murtagh._

All the chaos taking place underneath on the ground below was forgotten. The calls from Falien to her mind were blocked out by the dead silence and shock that flooded through her body. Her life had been saved by the Red Rider. Her secret father who was oblivious to the fact that he was, at this very moment, holding tightly onto his one and only daughter.

Murtagh's grip upon Capri tightened as Thorn rolled swiftly to the West and away from the ending battle. The rebels found themselves overwhelmed with four dragons around and the Empire troops. They were now in the process of dropping their weapons and being charged with treason against the Empire. Capri only knew about this because Falien was relaying the information, or trying to at least.

Minutes had passed and Capri had barely moved in the tight hold of Murtagh's. She only shifted with the movements of the thick, brawny, crimson dragon beneath her. The motions and feeling of flight was so much different then what she was used to with Falien, who was small and lean, different in every possible way. Color, size, muscles, and wing span.

Capri allowed herself to notice that Thorn was circling down into a clearing large enough for him. Senses became aware that the tight grip had loosened from her waist and was now just supporting her from sliding off. Every fiber in Capri's body wanted to turn around and see what her father looked like but how she was sitting in front of him, it would be difficult for her to complete that task. She had to wait until she felt Thorn land skillfully onto the ground and the arm was removed from her waist.

Sliding off the ruby dragon, Capri stumbled a few steps as she hadn't been on the ground in hours. Now that she was standing in the clearing, back still towards Murtagh, who was finishing undoing his leg straps and sliding out of the saddle.

"I thought the Empire's new rider would have enough brains to not fly aimlessly over the enemy."

The loathsome words caused Capri's heart a jump. The words caused her to turn and face him. Murtagh stood next to Thorn, dark cladded arms rested at his sides, one hand resting causally upon the hilt of his sword. Zar'roc. She remembered Eragon telling her the story on how the sword used to be his, but Murtagh to took back their first battle, same time he revealed they were siblings.

Hazel eyes traveled to the man's face, finding matching eyes staring back at her. He was tall, taller than Eragon and his dark brunette hair showed that she was destined to get her dark colored hair from both sides of her family. Behind Murtagh stood the massive ruby dragon who stared intently upon her, as if studying her like a snack he could chew on.

From where he was standing, Murtagh took in the young teenage female before him. She was just staring at him in the strangest way. Like she was trying to look at every piece of him. Creepy. Shaking the feeling he stepped towards her, trying to get to the bottom of her.

"What is your name?"

The staring contest continued as Capri didn't reply to the question Murtagh asked.

'_This girl is strange.'_

Murtagh stated to Thorn who's large head shook, eyes never leaving Capri.

'_Strange indeed.'_

Thorn didn't let Murtagh know that he was beginning to think that he had met this girl before. Years ago when she was just a baby.

"You do have a name, do you not?"

Words came out irritated as his arms crossed over his chest.

The second time, the words reached Capri's mind. Shaking her head broke the dazed state she was in as she opened her mouth to speak but another voice sounded before she could speak.

"Capri!"

The harsh yell was accompanied by Eragon and Saphira who stepped into the clearing, followed by Roran, Emerald, and Falien who's wing had been healed. Eragon didn't pay notice to Murtagh as he made a B line to Capri who knew she was now in deep trouble. All she could do was swallow hard before Eragon began his yelling lecture.

"You have no business being here. That would be the reason you were not allowed along in the first place! You make rash decisions! I will be lucky if your mother doesn't kill me for being blind to you following us."

"Eragon, I-"

"Do not say another word! You are to go with Roran and begin the flight home. Am I clear?"

Capri opened her mouth to speak out against his decision but was silenced by the stern look she received from her uncle. Roran had recently stepped closer to Eragon, leaving the three dragons near the edge of the clearing. Sapphire, emerald, and golden stares were locked in an intense glaring battle with the crimson dragon on the other side of the clearing.

Capri stood in silence still, watching Eragon before she nodded with a glare.

"Yes."

Without another word, Capri brushed past Eragon and the thought of slamming her shoulder into him came to mind, but decided against the idea. It would not be bright to show her anger in such a fashion with him in such a mood. Continuing past Roran, but took a few seconds to look up from the ground and in Murtagh's direction. She found his eyes locked on her. Turning away she moved over to Falien. Fingers traced over where the arrow wounds used to be as she spoke her apologies to her companion.

Following after his niece, Roran turned to focus in on Murtagh. The first look that he or Eragon had given him since they arrived. With that quick nod that guys give each other in greeting, Roran turned and followed after Capri. Both riders mounted their dragons and took to the skies, leaving Eragon and Murtagh alone with their massive dragons.

Both Riders watched the others take to the skies and towards the South horizon line. Only when they could not see the shimmering of scales did Eragon turn his attention to his brother. Thinking back, this would be the second real talk that Eragon has ever had with Murtagh since he was granted with the knowledge of them being brothers. Both stared at each other, neither moving or taking the first move in a conversation. When the silence got to an uncomfortable status, Murtagh shifted his weight and spoke up.

"It has been a while, Brother."

"Yes, it has, Murtagh."

Pausing, Eragon gave a small smirk and with his hand gestured in the direction that the rebels were located.

"We appreciate the help with the rebels. Though, it could be easier if we worked together instead of separately."

A snort accompanied by an eye roll was given in return.

"It would be impossible to work with you and those troops who can't sneak up on an enemy to save their lives. I have to say, I thought you would have taught that Rider not to fly directly over the enemy's camp and not be able to protect herself."

At that moment Thorn let out a deep hum from his throat as his mind finally grasped where he had met Capri before. The few years they had been gone Thorn was appalled with himself for not being able to remember the girl who Murtagh was a father to! Across the clearing, Saphira gave a content hum and a nod to Thorn as she congratulated him in his successful remembering.

"Capri? She isn't strong in the area of magic and as you could see, rebellious."

Eragon explained his nieces situation, feeling strange about talking to Murtagh about his daughter! Eragon wanted so terribly to explain to Murtagh that Capri was his daughter, but the oath he had sworn to Nasuada was blocking him from doing so.

Murtagh rolled his shoulders as he looked through the skies in the direction that the two other dragons had disappeared in. Thinking to himself for a moment or two, he allowed his attention to fall back to Eragon.

"Your daughter I'm assuming?"

This question almost knocked Eragon off his feet. Almost. The shock that was traveling through Eragon's system was shinning brightly on his face, not believing that Murtagh thought Capri was his, Eragon's, daughter!

"No! No, she is not my daughter."

Words were rushed to get out and get this cleared up as soon as possible. A brow was raised as Murtagh stared at Eragon with confused eyes. Eragon continued on, taking a breath first to let out the shock out so he could speak calmly. Maybe, just maybe, Eragon could hint to Murtagh about who Capri's father really was.

"Her father wasn't around when she was growing up. I'm sort of her father figure."

Murtagh nodded slowly, taking in the information, forming a question.

"Who's her mother?"

Eragon had a hope that Murtagh was figuring it out.

"Nasuada."

An awkward silence filled the air as Murtagh nodded his head slowly. Inside, Murtagh felt a small part of him feel sad and lonely as Nasuada, a woman that he still had love for, had a child.

"I am happy for her. Only hope the father feels guilty for leaving her."

Eragon couldn't help but feel the irony within his brother's words. Thorn snorted, blowing hot air over Murtagh before letting his enormous head fall to the ground, showing his embarrassment for his Rider's thick head. Murtagh was used to Thorn's strange reactions so completely ignored his dragon.

Standing in silence, Eragon didn't know how to respond to Murtagh's words. How could he not understand what he was trying to telling him! Was it that hard for Murtagh to grasp that Capri was his own daughter? Seeing how old Capri looks, shouldn't Murtagh be able to somewhat piece the times together? Not wanting to linger on the impossible subject, Eragon moved on to another important topic.

"Speaking of Nasuada, I was sent to deliver a message to you from her."

Murtagh crossed his arms over his chest, staring over at Eragon before laughing.

"I should have figured that you were here for something other than detaining rebels. I had doubted that it would have been to try to catch me though."

Eragon was pleased with the humor that he received in reply, the awkward pause that had been here just few seconds earlier was officially passed.

"After the first few times you've gone after the rebels, we could get a good estimation of where you might be. Finding you was easy so I doubted that catching you would be difficult."

Words were stated with smart-aleck tones, Eragon smirked in his brothers direction who scowled at him.

"Well, for someone who has finally located their brain shouldn't be speaking out so boldly. I could wipe that smirk off your face in a heart beat, baby brother."

"Do not call me baby brother, _brother._"

"Humorous... Now that you have dragged this stalling out long enough, what message does Nasuada send with you?"

It seemed pointless trying to win anything against Murtagh. Though they were equally matched in a spar, Murtagh could out do him in magic, and had a way of twisting words to benefit to him. How his brother was a sly being.

"Nasuada requests that you return to the capital with Roran and I, and now Capri, to speak with you."

That annoying silence came again as Murtagh's gaze turned to look at Thorn, apparently speaking to each other.

'_Do you think he will come?'_

Eragon asked Saphira as he watched the other Rider and dragon.

'_Thorn is trying to convince him. Thorn knows of Capri but, like us, has sworn to Nasuada not to tell Murtagh.'_

'_Who else knows about this?'_

'_I believe Thorn is the only other.'_

At this rate, the risk of this secret getting out was reaching a dangerous level. It would be a relief when Murtagh finally finds out about his daughter.

"No."

The single word brought Eragon from his thoughts to look over at Murtagh who was now standing beside Thorn, hand resting upon the diamond strong scales of Thorn's shoulder. Of course the answer would be a no. It was Murtagh after all. The answer was always no. No to go to the Varden, No to letting Eragon kill him on the Burning Plains, No to staying after the Kings defeat, and again, No to returning with him.

"Give me a reason to why your answer is a no."

Eragon insisted, taking steps across the clearing towards Murtagh who snarled.

"Because its my decision and its a No. There is nothing that Nasuada and I have to speak about."

How Murtagh was horribly wrong. Eragon wasn't blind and could see that there was another reason that Murtagh did not wish to return to the capital, and it wasn't Nasuada.

"Like that is believable. You and Nasuada could talk for days if you were given the time. Why are you refusing?"

The relaxed stance from Murtagh changed as he stepped over towards Eragon with a locked death glare.

"I've spent enough time in that city to last me the rest of my life. I do not feel like returning to that place on my free will."

Eragon opened his mouth to speak out about how that didn't explain anything, but taking a moment to think, it explained more than enough. For over a year Murtagh was forced to live within those walls as a slave to Galbatorix. What happened to Murtagh within those walls was a complete mystery to Eragon. It seemed pointless to try and fight Murtagh on the issue. Nasuada wouldn't take this news well. A defeated sigh came from Eragon as he stepped back towards Saphira.

"All right, you have said enough. Nasuada will still want to speak with you. Empire troops won't attack if you decide to change your mind."

Murtagh nodded to Eragon as he pulled himself up into Thorn's saddle, not ever thinking about changing his decision but to make Eragon pleased he turned back to his brother.

"I'll think about it, baby brother."

With a signature smirk from Murtagh, Thorn shoved off the ground with a mighty leap, wings opening and with three beats was high over the trees and traveling north.

Watching his brother and Thorn take off in the opposite direction as Eragon wanted him, Eragon let out a sigh and returned to Saphira. It wasn't long before the two were burning the distance between Roran and Capri. Emerald and Saphira had set up a meeting point before they had arrived at the clearing. As the sapphire dragon flew over, shining green and gold glimmers leaped from the ground and the three riders flew towards Uru'baen, never once talking to each other, just their dragons.

-------

Traveling till the sun was gone from the sky, the three dragons circled down to land upon the open prairie, exhausted from the flight. They traveled further then they had planned to but they were hoping to return home by tomorrow afternoon. On the flight Capri had asked Roran why he wasn't staying with the troops that were left back in the forest. Roran just answered saying they were heading to one of the near by cities for a break. Roran had always been a lenient leader of the troops he traveled with.

Reaching the ground, Failen gave a tired hum as his wings folded, thankful for the night to rest. Slipping out of the saddle, Capri undid the leather saddle from her already close to sleep dragon. Eragon and Roran were doing the same with Saphira and Emerald. Placing Failen's saddle on the ground next to him, Capri rubbed her hands over the relaxing muscles of Failen's thick forelegs. The dragon just shifted to find a more comfortable position. Capri glanced over in Eragon's direction, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she had to go over to him, or have him come to her. Either way she wasn't going to get out of the raging talk her uncle had coming. Sighing, the young rider turned to get the inevitable over with.

A fire was already started and both Eragon and Roran were talking about something in hushed tones. Probably about her father. Never being allowed into those conversations enraged Capri. Did they not want her to know anything about Murtagh? To prove her conclusions correct, as she approached both fell silent and acted as though their conversation had never happened. Eyes fell to the prairie grass in front of her boot cladded feet as she sat down. She could feel two sets of eyes watching her.

'_Three. Two. One-'_

"What were you thinking Capri?"

Eragon's words cut the silence right on cue. Capri waited a few more seconds knowing Eragon wasn't finished talking.

"It was one thing to follow us from Uru'baen but flying obliviously over a stirring battle and not knowing it?! Your mother would've had my head if you were to have been hurt!"

Eyes raised to look back at her uncle. "I wasn't hurt Eragon! Failen and I were-"

"You didn't get hurt but Failen did. Both of you come as a whole. If one is hurt, both of you are."

Capri's eyes fell from their lock on Eragon, knowing that he had spoken the truth. She was sorry for having Failen take the arrows for her and if she could redo that part of her life she would've.

"It was good timing on Murtagh's part though. You have to agree with that, Eragon."

It was Roran who had spoken. By the small laugh in his voice it was apparent he was trying to lessen the tension in the air. Eragon nodded.

"That it was."

A rumble came from Saphira who was resting behind Eragon. From the look in her large Sapphire eyes, her and Eragon were conversing. During this time Capri leaned back and stared up at the stars. The thin smoke from the fire drifted between her and the sky but Capri could still see the bright objects shining. It was a relaxing way to pass the time, waiting for Eragon and Saphira to finish up what they were speaking about. Minutes passed and still, the conversation between rider and dragon had yet to end. Roran had even laid down on his blanket, fully set on falling asleep. The idea continued to grow on Capri until she was about ready to go grab her own. Sitting up, hands went to push herself up, a sudden voice startled her.

"Saphira has persuaded me to tell you our reasons for this mission."

Eragon's voice had startled Capri at first but now it was the door to getting on some information. Falling back to the ground Capri sat up, eyes gleaming.

"It had to do with my father didn't it!?"

Eragon opened his mouth to, what seemed to be in a yelling fashion but was cut off but a testing growl from Saphira. It had become habit for Eragon to cut off conversations with his niece on this subject. A sigh escaped as he nodded.

"Your mother had sent me and Roran to hopefully catch a word with Murtagh through the rebels."

"Really? What was it that she wanted you to tell him?"

Ears were opened, ready to catch every word that came from Eragon's mouth. A pause came from the rider before he continued.

"Your mother was hoping that Murtagh would return to Uru'baen with us."

The large grin that appeared on Capri's face was priceless. Behind her, Failen shifted to have his head facing Eragon to listen in on the story.

"What'd he say? Is he coming?"

Eragon was silent. Seeing how excited Capri was just hearing about the conversation was enough for him to know that she would be upset at the answer he had to give.

"Capri, your father, he's always found that things never come easy for him. I don't believe he is."

"Why not!?"

Capri hadn't waited for the words to sink to deep before she let out a yell. She had enough mind to understand that _believe_ meant _no_.

"Why would he not want to come back? What is so horrible about being with other people and riders like himself?!"

Eragon shook his head as he replied to the angered tones from his niece.

"Capri, things aren't that easy for him. There are some things in Murtagh's past he just isn't ready to face yet."

"What is there to face? My mom? Does he regret what happened years ago?"

There were thousands of possibilities running through Capri's mind and that one reason that she blurted out was what she was afraid of. If Murtagh regrets what happened with Nasuada, then there would be no way that he would willing accept himself as her father. She was pulled from her rapid thoughts by Eragon explaining voice.

"Listen Capri. I know those are not the reasons. If Murtagh could, I have a feeling he would've stayed with your mother forever."

"He can now though! You offered for him to come back with us where my mother is and he said no! If he loves her so much then why'd he answer with that?"

Eragon was beginning to figure that this conversation wasn't going to be an easy one for the teenager to grasp. He hated trying to explain this situation to Capri. Eragon knew the reasons as did almost everyone who knew what Murtagh went through serving the king. With a sigh, Eragon spoke in calm tones.

"Let me explain. Keep the interrupting at bay okay?"

He received a nod from Capri, taking the no interrupting seriously.

"You've been told countless times that your father was forced into the King's servitude by the ancient language."

Capri's mouth opened to talk but Eragon held up his hand.

"What did I say?"

That halted Capri's voice in its tracks. Lips mouthed a 'sorry' before sealing tightly shut so Eragon would continue.

"I want you to try and picture what it would be like to return to the place who were forcefully bound to when you. If you had to choose between returning to that place or staying away, what would you choose?"

Silence filled the campsite, the only sound was that of the crackling cinders of the dwindling fire. Capri's gaze was resting upon some unknown object on the ground, thinking over the question Eragon had presented to her. She knew exactly what she would pick. Hazel eyes focused back on Eragon, wondering if she could talk again. The Blue Rider could see her hesitation to speak and nodded to her silent dilemma. "

I guess understand." She said. "If you were in his position, wouldn't you want to face up to your fears and realize that it was gone now? Not just keep running from it?"

It was now Eragon's turn to think. Of course he would try and face up to his fears but there was a massive difference between him and his brother.

"I would face them but, I'm not your father and what goes on in his mind its completely different from my own."

Feeling defeated, Capri sighed before groaning.

"I'm going to sleep. My brain hurts."

Eragon chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We'll be leaving some time after sun up. We should be back in Uru'Baen by midday."

Eragon stood to find his sleeping blankets closer to Saphira. He didn't make it two steps before Capri was gasping and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Eragon, I can't go back!"

"Why not?"

"Be... because my mom is gonna kill me!"

A snort came from Eragon as he continued on his way to his bed.

"Should of thought about that before your run away scheme."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to hear a word from you, Capri! You are confined to your chambers, only allowed to come out for your studies and meals! No flying with Falien, visiting the city, Nothing!"

Nasuada's voice echoed over the courtyard, past the brick walls and throughout the castle. The Rider trio had just recently returned to the capital to find themselves greeted by a raging mother. Eragon and Roran were both silently afraid she would turn her fury on them to count them in on the blame. Capri seemed to become two times smaller than she normally stood at the shouts and punishment she was receiving. Without a word, the grounded rider moved to the hall that led to the upper levels to find her chamber. There was no idea knowing how long Nasuada would hold up Capri's confinement to her chambers. A week without flying with Falien was bad enough but being locked away in four walls for most of the day would be torture.

Back in the courtyard, apologizes were giving to Nasuada on the fact that they hadn't noticed Capri trailing them. Eragon and Roran flinched at the evil glare from the noblewoman. Nasuada couldn't understand why Capri had runaway like that after Eragon. Well, all right she had an idea but it didn't seem good enough to be counted at a reason. Nasuada knew that Capri was interested in everything that had to do with Murtagh. How she got news of the ambush, Nasuada didn't want to know. Probably from Failen was her first guess, but she wouldn't blame the yellow scaled dragon.

Words were passed between the two Riders and dark skinned woman, all having to do with the rebels, Capri, and Murtagh. Nasuada was shocked to hear how Murtagh had saved Capri's life and didn't even have a guess that she was his daughter. Even more shocking how Murtagh had guessed Capri had been Eragon's daughter. The story seemed drawn out for her tastes. All she wanted was Murtagh's answer to her delivered question. There was a worry in her thoughts as she hadn't seen the ruby dragon returning with the others. Eragon tried to break Murtagh's reply gently but there was no way to make it easier for Nasuada. Hearing the No coming from Eragon, Nasuada's eyes seemed to slip off into space. A space that couldn't comprehend the answer Eragon had given her. A small nod was given to the two riders before she turned, and slowly made her way back into the castle.

The trip through the halls was quick and Nasuada couldn't remember much of it. She became aware that she was in her room, sitting upon her thick blanketed bed, completely still. Hands folded in her lap and ankles crossed in a proper stance. Eyes focused on the nearest wall. Minutes past as those emotionless eyes began to shimmer with tears. Nasuada was trying to hold herself together, trying to convince herself that Eragon had heard wrong and that Murtagh was coming. Two more minutes crept by with her repeating those thoughts in her head. As if the flood gates opened, a tear ran down Nasuada's cheek, soon followed by a choked sob. It would seem childish later, but Nasuada curled into herself, laying on her bed letting the tears and horribly heartbroken emotions roll over her. For the first time since Murtagh's disappearance, she cried herself to sleep.

------------------------------------

Days passed without any meaning. For Nasuada, it was impossible for her to rebuild those shattered walls that had crumbled from the news she had received. Capri was stuck in her room and found a way to pass the time by laying on her bed, looking through Falien's eyes as he flew and together they played I spy. Eragon and Roran, they both spent time sparring or just interacting like brothers they always felt like they were. Of course, Katrina and Roran had their alone time that they didn't have often as Roran was always out with the troops. The entire capital city seemed to be in a daze as the days flew by. Frightening how the Riders had returned only two days ago.

On the second night, Nasuada sat on her window seal, staring out at the cloudy skies, wondering if it was going to rain or if was just agreeing with her mood. Many times Nasuada sat out, staring at the sky. She did it countless times when she was pregnant with Capri, and even now when she was thinking about Murtagh. The mention of his name in her mind was enough to threaten tears to form in her slight puffy eyes. A hand rubbed over her eyes, trying to clear the unwanted tears. During this, Nasuada missed the off distance movement in the skies. Moving away from the window seal, the noblewoman crawled into her bed, snuggling deep into the thick blankets. The candle on her bedside table was still lit. The flame was still, captivating Nasuada's attention. Time lost meaning again, just like the past two days. Eyes stayed trained on the unmoving flame. Nasuada was sure she was near sleep as her eyes lids became heavy. Her mind was aware enough to notice a change in the flame. The yellow light flickered and danced as if an invisible draft had entered the room. The only time a draft entered Nasuada's chamber was when her door was opened. Head turned to see the door was cracked and shadows danced against it. Sitting up in bed, Nasuada's hand drifted towards the dagger she had under her pillow. Eyes never leaving the shadows that were coming from the hall. Antagonizing seconds slipped by before a hand pushed the door open before disappearing to give someone a good shove into the room.

The person tried to turn and leave the room but found the door already shut, allowing the flame to settle into its normal still position. Nasuada couldn't make out the person but she was completely illuminated by the candle light. The sound of shifting from the other could be heard from the mystery person. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Nasuada stared at the silhouette. "Who are you?" Stern words came from her as she continued to stare, hand grasping the handle of her dagger as she pulled it out from under her pillow. The person tensed at her words and very cautiously stepped forward into the weak light. "Nasuada." The words were soft, almost inaudible but they weren't needed. In the light Nasuada knew who it was in an instant. Without thinking, Nasuada dropped the dagger, rose from the bed, and found herself wrapping her arms tightly around the other's neck. She could feel hesitant arms wrap around her.

"Murtagh."

------------------------

Alright! That took so much longer than I was hoping! Anyways I think the ending is alittle sappy but oh well. It was probably obvious that it was Murtagh but I thought it was cute. Maybe out of character but yeah. This update ended up being 11 pages long! The longest chapter yet! Be proud. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster. Don't lose hope because I will finish this story! I'm just not sure how yet.. lol Review please! (it helps with muse)


	9. Bringing Truth

It only took me 6 months to write this! I apologize for not updating in forever. I just lost my muse for a while, but I hope this a good update. Thank you everyone who reviewed, they really helped boost my muse to get this all down on paper. This is not the last update, I have an epilogue coming as well. Alright, enough blabbing. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

"_Nasuada." The words were soft, almost inaudible but they weren't needed. In the light Nasuada knew who it was in an instant. Without thinking, Nasuada dropped the dagger, rose from the bed, and found herself wrapping her arms tightly around the other's neck. She could feel hesitant arms wrap around her. _

"_Murtagh."_

Burying her head against the dark cladded shoulder, Nasuada continued to hold Murtagh as if he would vanish if she was to let go. As slow seconds crept by, Murtagh's hold became more like she remembered so many years ago. Arms held her closely, protecting her from all dangers, but gently to not bruise her chocolate silk skin.

The two stood wrapped in each other's embrace, alone in the dimly lit room. A room that, for the first time, held a man that Nasuada truely loved. But the silence wouldn't last. Peeling her arms away from his neck, Nasuada stepped back to stare up at his hazel eyes. Eyes that she has seen everyday thanks to their beautiful daughter.

"Eragon said your answer was no," she whispered, a smile still present on her face. Murtagh, the usual stoic or hiding behind his trademark smirk, pulled the tiniest grin from his hidden pocket.

"I'd think about it, thats what I said."

'_Do not turn this on your brother, Murtagh. You know what you were thinking when you said that.' _Thorn rumbled to both parties in the room.

Nasuada jumped, not used to the red dragon's voice. "What were you thinking Murtagh?" She asked, watching his eyes unconsciously glare as he answered the dragon with something along the lines of a snap, snarl, and growl. Murtagh left his thoughts as he turned back to Nasuada, but his eyes averted to a random shadow behind her. "Nothing of importance." He said in a low voice.

'_I never thought the day would come where you'd shy away from saying your mind.'_

'_Shut up Thorn.'_

'_Just tell her, you good for nothing rebelling piece of meat!'_

'_And I'm telling you to shut up you overgrown lizard with wings.'_

'_Tell her, then go and come up with better come backs, little one.'_

'_You've already been spending to much time with Saphira.'_

'_Tell her, little one.'_

"Murtagh." Nasuada spoke his name for the second time.

"Sorry, Thorn's being persistent."

'_For good reason!'_

Nasuada let out a laugh, making her eyes shine. Even with everything she had to tell Murtagh, everything that might drive him away, she couldn't help but want to enjoy this time with him.

"What were you thinking Murtagh?" She asked again, moving so she stood in line with whatever he was staring at. To tell the truth, Murtagh knew he'd feel weak and open for attack if he told her what he had been thinking. Thinking that he'd just be returning for another blow to his already lost love. He'd have to return knowing that she had a daughter, with another man, while all these years he's been holding on to his love for her. Defiantly not a characteristic that is thought of with him.

"Nothing important, Nasuada." He started. "Eragon told me that you had to speak with me about something?" He asked, changing the subject to try and get away from having to talk about himself.

Nasuada nodded, "I do, but I'd rather talk about in the morning. I would rather you be rested before I tell you."

Eyes narrowed as Murtagh looked over the woman before him. What was so important that she couldn't tell him now? The thought of demanding her to tell him crossed his mind, but left instantly. He would not demand anything from Nasuada. "If you wish it." He replied, even as sleep would probably be impossible with his mind racing to figure out the information.

"Good, Eragon and Roran will have a place ready for you and Thorn to rest."

Murtagh nodded, then a silence set in.

Both stood there, staring at each other, unsure what to say or do next. Murtagh thought about turning and leaving, Eragon was still waiting outside the door for him. It seemed like the best plausible move to make, but as he turned to leave, Nasuada's hand grabbed his arm.

"Murtagh, wait." Words were shaky and nervous.

Turning back to face her, Murtagh's breath caught in his throat as Nasuada seemed inches away. Even with being taller than her, he felt as if she would overpower him with her vibrant eyes. "Yes?" Murtagh whispered, eyes searching hers for an answer.

His reply was her soft hand raised to his cheek, pulling his face down to meet hers. When her lips met his, Murtagh's body froze. He thought he'd never feel the sensation of her lips on his again. Everything fell together at that moment. Meeting her kiss with his own, Murtagh pulled her closer. A hand found its way to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss to the satisfaction of both. How Murtagh poured every ounce of his love for her into the kiss, while being so gentle about it, Nasuada couldn't hold back the tear that ran down her cheek.

Pulling back, Murtagh rested his forehead against hers.

"Why do you cry?" Worry was evident as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

Nasuada had her eyes closed, keeping the rest of her tears at bay. "Its just that," she paused, opening her eyes, not caring if the tears fell. "I love you, Murtagh. All these years I've always loved you."

There should've been a pause, or even a hesitation from Murtagh when she said these words. Instead, the words shattered every wall that had been holding Murtagh back from returning to this dreadful castle. With one swift motion, Murtagh captured her lips with his own, bringing a gasp from Nasuada. Taking the opening, he smoothly entered her mouth, brushing up against her tongue that welcomed his intrusion.

They were greeted with the rushed feeling of a first kiss. A kiss they had been waiting on for years. The need for air overpowered both their wills to hang on to the moment just a little longer. Through his breaths, Murtagh finally spoke his mind. "I thought you moved on. I left. I left after the battle, yet you still love me." Pausing he looked back at her eyes, pleading for him to say what she needed. Not able to hold back his smile any longer, Murtagh laughed. "I love you too."

Outside Nasuada's chamber, Eragon took his leave and headed back to the dragon hold. Thorn and informed him that Murtagh was staying with Nasuada to make up on some lost mating. Eragon couldn't help but chuckle at the red dragon's perception on the whole ordeal. Still, the Blue Rider knew that tomorrow, Nasuada would have to tell Murtagh about Capri. They deserved this night. Until tomorrow, everything is still how it was between them. Eragon only hoped that Murtagh takes the news without doing what he was known for; running.

-----------

As the sun rose over the Eastern Horizon, Capri rolled out of bed. Today Eragon and her were sparring early, the exact time of day Capri hates. Dressing herself her normal training outfit, she grabbed her sword and quietly left her room, on a mission to find something to eat.

'_Morning Capri!' _Failon chimed when she entered the dragon hold after she had eaten breakfast, if bread and fruit is really a breakfast. Failon was situated over a large doe that was wide open with the bright yellow dragon chewing away.

'_I see hunting went well.' _The dragon just nodded as he continued to gnaw on the carcass. Moving away from her dragon, Capri looked through the dragon hold, finding Emerald still sleeping soundly and Saphira missing.

'_Eragon and Saphira went out?'_

'_Saphira did. Eragon is waiting for you at the courtyard.'_

'_I thought we were meeting here?'_

'_Nope.'_

"Crap!" Capri turned and dashed out of the dragon hold and through the castle. Once again she was going to be late for her lessons. After Capri left the hold, Saphira and Thorn glided in, back from their hunting trip, both gripping a deer in their jaws, and Saphira one in her talons.

'_You two just missed Capri.' _Failon informed, lifting his head to look at the two older dragons.

'_She's late again.' _Saphira dropped the deer in her talons in front of Emerald, startling the sleeping beast before she turned to feast upon her own meal. Thorn shook his massive head as he began eating. _'They are more alike then I thought.' _

------------

A light breeze rustled the curtains hanging over the open window, allowing the sun to sneak a glance inside. As the sun gleamed through the open spaces of the curtains, Murtagh stirred in his sleep before his eyes opened. Staring at the window, he saw the sun was already above the east horizon. He hadn't slept in this late few the last few weeks.

Beside him, Nasuada turned slightly in her sleep. Smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms, Murtagh brushed her hair from her face, gently combing it back with his fingers. Nasuada had her head resting on Murtagh's bare chest, when she stirred. Waking to the sound of Murtagh's heart beating and the feeling of his fingers in her hair seemed almost like a dream.

Laying a kiss on his chest, Nasuada snuggled closer.

"Morning." Murtagh said softly, continuing to comb through her hair.

Without saying much of anything else, the two just laid in each other's arms, not finding the need to voice how content they felt. The sound of the birds flittering by the window was soothing. Well, until a large red blob decided to drop by the window.

When the light in the room turned a red hue, Murtagh found Thorn peering through the window with his maroon eyes. Sighing, Murtagh glared at him.

"What do you want?"

'_I thought the release of all that sexual tension would've loosened you up.'_

Nasuada laughed as she sat up, keeping the covers with her.

"Good morning, Thorn."

'_Morning M'lady.'_

"Thorn, don't be a suck up."

'_I'm not 'sucking up'. I'm just being nice.'_

"Okay. What do you want?" Murtagh asked again, still laying down, now not looking at the dragon.

'_Fine, I'm here to talk to Lady Nasuada, not you.'_

That got Murtagh to sit up. "About what?"

He didn't get an answer as Thorn blocked him from his mind.

Nasuada stared back at intelligent eyes as she listened to Thorn.

'_I'm here to check to see if you have spoken to Murtagh about Capri.'_

'_I will tell him. Today. I'm telling him today.' _Nasuada sighed, knowing that she had to deal with this secret now. She had pushed it away for to long.

'_I'll hold you to that. I'm tired of hiding it from my rider.'_

'_I apologize for making you swear not to tell him, it was selfish of me to do so.'_

'_Do not fret, I have forgiven you. Just make sure he knows today.'_

Thorn took his leave after giving Murtagh one more sarcastic comment on Nasuada being more important then him.

Laying back down, Murtagh sighed. "He's impossible."

Nasuada laughed as she laid next to him, placing a kiss on his lips. "He kept you safe all those years, so I'm proud of him."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nasuada's waist. "I guess."

Once again, the two laid in bed for a while, enjoying each other's embrace. It didn't last more than ten minutes as Nasuada pushed herself up and headed to her wardrobe. Murtagh watched her from the bed. "Must we get up?"

Nasuada laughed, "Yes we must." She was granted a groan and Murtagh rolling over, burying his head in the feather pillows. Nasuada watched him before shaking her hand and mumbling under her breath "They're so similar."

"What?" Murtagh asked with a muffed voice.

"Get up. I said get up." Nasuada smiled as she made her way back to the bed, fully dressed. "What's in it for me?" Murtagh asked with a smirk, rolling back over.

"I can think of something, now up." Nasuada bent down, placing a kiss on his cheek before collecting his clothes and throwing them his way. "Come on now."

After giving him time to get dressed, Nasuada took his hand and led the way out of her chamber.

Walking down the halls, hand in hand, Nasuada observed Murtagh. In certain parts of the castle, Murtagh's hand tensed as walked. He would become alert and glance in the rooms that had been filled with vibrant furniture and tapestries of color, bringing life back to the once dreary stone walls. Even with the new decorations, Murtagh could still see the empty cold walls that had once been his prison.

These thoughts traveled with him, every twist and turn of the halls. Maids and nobles past them, most never even sending a glance towards them. The only people who reacted to Murtagh's presence were two guards. As Murtagh and Nasuada turned a corner, the guards popped out of a room they passed.

"Lady Nasuada." One said. Nasuada turned to face them. Murtagh had noticed them in the room and he had thought them to be human. Now, being able to see them, he found himself looking down upon two dwarfs.

Nasuada greeted them with a respectful smile. "Morning, gentlemen."

The second dwarf shifted his weight, weapon held casually, but still threatening as he scowled at Murtagh. The dwarf had a thick scar upon his arm and a thin cut upon his left cheek. He had the eyes of an aged warrior who had seen many battles. "Lady Nasuada, you stand before us with a Traitor. Why is he here?" The dwarf grumbled, apparently not thrilled with Murtagh's presence.

Returning the dwarf's stare, Murtagh glared back but stayed beside Nasuada's side.

"Murtagh is here because I asked it. He is my guest, and I expect him to be treated fairly."

The old dwarf huffed in reply, turning away and left down the hall. The other dwarf watched his friend go, before turning back to Nasuada and Murtagh. "Forgive him. The past still haunts many of us dwarves." He admitted. Murtagh nodded in agreement. "If the past could be rewritten, I would rid your race its mourning. For my actions years ago, I apologize." It wasn't everyday that Murtagh thought about all the deeds he had committed against the races he once fought with. The past holds tightly in his dreams.

The dwarf looked up at Murtagh, "You seem like a good man. Kind of bad at decision making, but a good man. Lady Nasuada." The dwarf bowed to Nasuada before turning to go after his older friend.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the couple had eaten and were once more wandering the halls conversing. The conversation was set on stories that Murtagh and Thorn had lived through. Nasuada laughed when he told her the time Thorn flew into a flock of birds, scorching half of them for the fun of it. Another time the red dragon tried to fit into a cave to escape the rain and almost brought down the whole mountain. Murtagh spent the night sleeping under Thorn's wing as the dragon got rained on for his punishment.

"Sounds like you two had a great deal of adventures of the years." Nasuada said around her laughter.

Her walking stopped at the top of a balcony looking over the courtyard. In the middle of the grassy area was Eragon and Capri. They were facing each other, both holding a stone in the palm of their hands. Eragon's was hovering above his palm. He was speaking, and Capri nodded her head before focusing on her own stone.

Murtagh was watching the lesson as well, studying the brunette teen girl.

"She's very talented." Nasuada said casually, dark eyes focusing on Murtagh.

He nodded. "Eragon said she was your daughter. Is it true?" Murtagh's heart begged for her to say it wasn't. She just took the young girl in during the war. Anything but the girl was her daughter. Nasuada looked back into the courtyard. "Yes, she is. Capri was born after the Battle on the Burning Plains. Just a toddler when the war ended."

One of the uncomfortable silences fell between them. Murtagh leaned his back against the stone that created the balcony, hands placed on each side. Eyes looking down in thought. Now what was he supposed to do. Sighing, Murtagh continued to look downwards.

"Who's the father?" Words were emotionless, falling behind his safe wall.

Stepping towards him, Nasuada leaned on the pillar next to him. "Her father was never around to raise her because of the war." She began, watching him for any signs of realization. When he just nodded, she continued. "She gets her recklessness and attitude from him. Always coming up with smart-aleck responses." Nasuada smiled, remember a few times Capri tried to escape punishment for a prank she pulled.

"Nasuada, who." Murtagh insisted again, still emotionless in his tones.

Nasuada glanced out to watch Capri and Eragon for a moment before nodding.

"Her father is a Rider, and Eragon is related to her, but is not her father."

Murtagh continued staring a hole in the ground, thinking over her words. He thought of all the dragon riders. Eragon wasn't her father, Roran was already married. Who was the other rider? A numb wave washed over the Red Rider as his heart stopped. Looking over to Nasuada, his eyes wide with fear. "What?"

Giving a smile Nasuada moved to stand in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks, tears stinging her eyes. "Murtagh. It's you."

Thoughts rolled like clouds on a windless day. He, Murtagh, the rider who worked for the evil tyrant, the boy who had the worst father in history was now a father himself. In silence, Murtagh looked out into the courtyard staring at Capri who finally gave up trying to levitate the stone. looking at the beautiful girl, Murtagh quickly thought Nasuada was mistaken. "How do you know?" He asked, voice wavering as he looked from Capri to Nasuada. She was standing there, ready to answer his questions carefully. Nasuada didn't want to say anything that would cause Murtagh to turn and run. She couldn't handle him leaving again. "You're the only man I've slept with. She has your eyes, your smile. Murtagh, she's your daughter."

Finally breaking from his sluggish state, Murtagh stood up straight, watching Capri again. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. Capri and Eragon had switched to swords and were beginning to spar. Capri was swift with her reactions, blocking Eragon's advances. Nasuada shook her head. "I tried. When Eragon healed you from the final battle, I was ready to tell you. I was going to tell you, but you left before I got the chance."

Sighing, Murtagh finally understood the conversation he had overheard. Eragon and Nasuada had been talking about her revealing Capri to him, not his death sentence. Oddly, Murtagh gave a laugh at his stupidity. If he hadn't have overreacted, he would've been here to watch her grow up. He would've been here to be the father she never had. Apart of him was still terrified about him being a father. What if he turned out to be just like Morzan. He'd never be able to live with himself if that happened.

'_You will never be a madman like he was, Murtagh.'_ Thorn interrupted the unhappy thoughts. _'Thorn? You knew?'_

'_When I discovered the baby, Nasuada begged me to let her tell you. I swore I wouldn't be the first to tell you.'_

'_I really messed up, didn't I.'_

'_Just made a few wrong decisions, but you still made it.'_

'_Thank you, Thorn.'_

Focusing back on Nasuada, Murtagh stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Accepting his embrace, Nasuada couldn't hold back her bright smile. Murtagh wasn't running. He didn't leave when he found out the truth.

"Who knows?" He whispered into her ear.

"Roran, Emerald, Katrina, Eragon, Saphira, and Thorn. That's it. I couldn't risk the Varden finding out."

Murtagh nodded when a sudden thought occurred to him. Pulling back, Murtagh had to ask one more question. "Does Capri know?"

All Nasuada could do was nod her head. Observing the sparring match down in the courtyard, Murtagh decided it was time to act. Giving Nasuada a kiss, he smiled before going to the stairs.

Reaching the bottom floor, Murtagh stepped into the shadows of the halls that surrounded the courtyard. Watching as Eragon and Capri sparred, it was soon obvious that Capri was very talented with a blade. Her fluid, solid movements reminded Murtagh of his youth sparring matches. It was no doubt that her skills were inherited from him.

Eragon coached her, perfecting her stance and correcting any mistakes she made through the process.

An ache appeared in Murtagh's chest as he thought of everything he could've helped Capri with. He could've been her teacher, taken her flying with Thorn. He could've proven to the world that he was nothing like his father. Even with his sore feelings, Murtagh was glad Eragon was here to guide her when he couldn't. He owed his brother so much for watching out for his little girl.

Waiting till Capri was facing away from him, Murtagh stepped out of the shadows and made his way casually out towards them. Eragon, who was on the defensive noticed him coming towards them. During his distraction, Capri took the opening to attack, sending Eragon to the ground, with a blade at his throat and Capri's boot pinning his sword.

"Dead!" Capri cheered, grinning down at the defenseless Eragon. "I finally beat you."

"What? No I was distracted!" Eragon defended.

Murtagh chuckled from where he stood, arms crossed over his chest. "Not make excuses, Brother. I'd say she beat you flawlessly."

Gasping, Capri jumped around, shocked to see Murtagh standing there.

"If I would've known you were going to do this, I wouldn't have let you in." Eragon griped as he pushed himself up off the ground. The entire time Capri stood there, speechless.

'_Nasuada talk with you?' _Eragon asked with his mind.

'_You must think I'm an idiot.'_

'_Not an idiot. Just a thick headed.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Your welcome.' _Eragon chimed.

Now off the ground, Eragon sheathed his sword and began backing from the courtyard. "Well, I had something I need to attend to. Lessons are the same time tomorrow Capri."

"Hu? What?" Capri stuttered, finally coming free from her iced stance. Eragon was already at the halls, to far for him to answer the young rider. Turning back to face Murtagh, the two stood there in silence, looking from each other, then away.

Murtagh cleared his throat as he stepped forward.

"I talked with Nasuada." Murtagh started. Capri looked down at the grass between her boots, understanding what Murtagh meant by talked. Sighing she kept her eyes on the ground. "Are you angry?"

Tilting his head Murtagh gave her a inquiring look. "Angry?"

"You know, angry because she didn't tell you. Mad because you have a daughter that you didn't know about." She was looking up at him now.

Since she was young, she had known he was her father. All these years she had to deal with not having a father and she thought he was angry? If anything, Murtagh thought, she should be livid with him. He was the one always running from his past, and unknowingly, his future.

"I'm not angry. Just a little, a little shocked."

Capri nodded, looking back towards the ground.

Murtagh looked up at the balcony, finding Nasuada and Eragon standing there, watching them. Murtagh moved closer to Capri where he was an arms length away. "I'm sorry." He said gently. Capri's attention was caught.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not being here. I could've been, but instead I ran. It seems like all I ever do."

"But you had a reason. Who in the right mind would want to come back to the place you were forced to stay!"

Murtagh rubbed the back of his head. "I should've figured you would know about that."

Capri just shrugged.

Before the awkward silence could fall, Murtagh picked up a new topic, not wanting to stand there like an idiot.

"So, you have trouble with magic?"

Capri groaned. "Unfortunately. I just can't get my head around the whole ancient language, elvish power, and all that stuff. I blame it on my multitasking mind. Always thinking about two things at once."

Murtagh chuckled at the explanation he was granted from the teenager.

"I could help, if you want. I struggled with it in the beginning as well." Murtagh was expecting a calm yes or no. When Capri's face lit up in a bright beam, grinning with all her might. "You'd really help?!" Hopefulness flowed off of the tan brunette. Murtagh placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile, "I want to make up for everything I've missed out on with you."

He was granted with a strangling hug, which he guessed was a yes. Hugging the smaller frame, Murtagh still couldn't believe that this bubbly girl was his daughter. The entire day seemed like a dream. Give him a week and it might be sticking.

Capri pulled away from the hug when Nasuada walked up to the two.

"Morning, mother." Capri said joyously, giving her a quick hug before allowing her mother to go to her father. Seeing them standing side by side, Capri couldn't help but feel complete. Both her parents were here, together. Murtagh even agreed to help her with magic, meaning he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Finally, her family was together for the first time.

Murtagh wrapped his arms around Nasuada's waist, hugging from behind. He just found out he had a daughter with the woman he loved. It almost seemed like the strangest perfect ending to his story. Of course, he still had to learn how to be a father. This would be an experience.

Riding her face of a smile, Nasuada crossed her arms over her chest. "Now that lessons are over Capri, where are you supposed to be?"

Horror poured into Capri's hazel eyes. "What? That really still applies?"

"Yes."

"But mom!"

"No buts, now go on."

Rolling her eyes, Capri turned and headed for the stares. Once halfway up the stairs, Capri took off running for her room, grinning. Once her door was shut, an excited laugh escaped the teen.

In the courtyard still, Murtagh held Nasuada close. "So, where does she have to be?"

Nasuada laughed. "She's grounded for following Eragon and Roran to find you."

Murtagh gasped. "Who knew you could be a fierce mother."

"I don't want you influencing her in a bad way, you got that?"

"What am I going to teach her that's bad?" Murtagh shrugged innocently. Nasuada sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you."

"I know, but I'm going to make it up to you. I promise." Taking Nasuada's hand he pulled her to the side of the courtyard.

"And how are you going to do that?"

For her answer, a loud roar echoed before the large ruby dragon landed in the courtyard, saddled and ready. Murtagh swept Nasuada up in bridal style.

"Oh no no no." Nasuada started as Murtagh pulled them up into the saddle, strapping them in.

"Oh yes. You've never been flying."

"And I don't plan to start now-Ah!" Before she could finish Thorn was launching himself up into the air. Murtagh held tight to Nasuada as they took the skies.

"I love you." Murtagh said when they were above the clouds. Nasuada snorted "I'll say it when I'm back on land." Murtagh just laughed as they continued their flight.

--------------------------------------

Epilogue coming soon. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write. I'm not sure about the ending of it, but I didn't want it ending saying 'Happily Ever After'. Thats to sappy. So Review please!


	10. Epilogue

It was a quick finish but its finished. I hope its good. Read through it a few times so I hope I caught any mistakes.

2 year later. Murtagh has already been revealed he is Capri's father...

Above the skies of Uruban, occupants of the city and castle were so attuned to the low roars and glimmering scales of dragons that were once more ruling the skies. Six glowing jewels raced each other to the ground, wings folded against their sides and talons tucked close. Before colliding with the earth wings snapped to full length, sending them rocketing over the city. Even if it was a daily occurrence, people still ducked at the low flying, playful dragons. Inside the castle courtyards, playful wasn't the word that came to mind.

Eragon leaned against the wall, watching the newest riders train. Deven and Reed had considered themselves the luckiest guys in the kingdom when the orange and purple eggs rattled and cracked after they touched the veined shells a short three months ago. That 'luck' they had been so excited for had now come to bit them in the butt.

Standing across from the sparring boys was the stern, stoic Murtagh. Eyes reading no emotion only cruel hard examination, ready to call out the slightest fault in their fighting technique.

Beside him was the flawless Capri. Dark hair pulled into a braid she bit her lip as she watched the sparring. Well, more like watching Deven spar. Her eyes had every intention of staying put upon the nineteen year old blonde.

Upon meeting Deven, Murtagh had met his first true challenge of being a father; Boys. It wasn't hard to notice just how much time Capri and Deven sparred together. Or how they ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together and even just spent time together!

Murtagh expressed his concern to Nasuada, asking her what could possibly be going through their daughter's mind. How could Capri even be looking at guys at her age. Nasuada had just shook her head, reminding her love that their daughter was the grown up age of eighteen and that Deven had been friends with her for years.

Murtagh knew Nasuada had accepted Capri's relationship with the new rider, so that only left him.

"Dead." Deven panted, shoulders heaving in exhaustion of the duel. Silver sword tip was held above the younger Reed's heart who was in the same state as the Victor.

"I'm not surprised." Reed's breathed with a grin, releasing his hold on the blade in his hands.

Holding a hand out to his friend, both boys turned to face their mentor who was still a statue. Capri was having a difficult time holding in her excitement for Deven as she peeked at her father through the corner of her eye.

After a pregnant pause Murtagh drew Zar'roc. "Alright Deven. Lets go." The young riders' jaws dropped in complete horror at their mentor. He had just suffered a five minute strenuous fight and now he was expected to fight against the Red Rider? Yes, everyone knew Murtagh was to be trusted and accepted, but it was daunting for the young man to have to fight against the rider who served Galbatorix.

"Don't you think they should get a break, Murtagh?" Eragon called from the sidelines.

"In battle, your opponents aren't gracious enough to give 'breaks.' And, this is _my_ training session, the one you begged for me to take. So silence, brother. Ready Deven?"

Sighing in defeat Eragon returned to his silent stance. Deven took a breath then nodded, sword ready. Reed took a place beside Capri, ready to watch his friend get the crap beat out of him. "So what's your father planning?" He leaned closer to Capri, not wanting Murtagh overhearing.

"I have no clue." She growled irritably through clenched teeth.

The two fighters clashed, swords deflecting the other as they danced over the worn grass.

Even for his tired state, Deven worked hard to impress Murtagh. If he could beat the Red Rider in a sword fight it would be like defeating a king. But that was unlikely. No one ever, _ever_ beats Murtagh.

Deven was able to hold his own for over a minute before he was taken off guard by a gloved hand latching upon his wrist and a viper fast leg sending him falling to the ground. Dropping his sword, Murtagh pinned Deven's arm to the ground and glared down at the shocked teenager.

Capri gasped and had to force herself not to yell out that her father was a cheat.

Deven was terrified by the murderous glare Murtagh was sending down at him. He had not a clue what he had done to deserve such a look, or being thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He dared not take a breath when his mentor spoke.

"This is a lesson for you. So you better not forget it." Murtagh hissed, keeping his voice low so only Deven would hear. "You can't beat me. You'll never be able to beat me. So if you hurt one hair on my daughter, or bring one tear to her eye, you answer to me."

Deven nodded and stuttered out, "Y-yes, sir."

"Good." Murtagh grinned in such a cruel way only a father knew how. Releasing his hold on the boy, Murtagh stood and held a hand towards Deven which the teen accepted. Once both were on their feet Murtagh turned towards Capri.

"Now that we've had a heart to heart, you can keep him."

Capri couldn't control the embarrassed blush that ran over her face. She growled at Murtagh who pleasantly declared practice over and walked from the courtyard. Once in the shadows he found himself halted by small hands around his waist.

"You're horrible, you that Murtagh?"

Hearing his beloved's voice he allowed himself to be reeled in. Wrapping his arms around her in return he chuckled. "I'm just looking out for my baby."

"Oh yes well did you have to scare the poor boy senseless?"

"That was just a bonus in the deal."

Sighing Nasuada looked towards the teens. "I guess you have to find ways to entertain yourself."

"Hmm, sounds like your jealous, not being my only source of entertainment." Murtagh leaned down, lips close to her own. Before he could reach his mark he was pushed back.

"Oh darling please, if anything you're my entertainment." Nasuada laughed.

Sending her a sly smile he pulled her towards the hall that lead to their chambers. "Well then, I'll just have to prove you wrong, won't I."

"Oh I guess you will."

THE END


End file.
